Erase una vez nosotros: Cosas de la Juventud
by Uchiha Queen
Summary: Perdido, caída,vulnerable, peligroso, ingenua, solo. Seis almas buscando su sitio en la vida, seis almas buscando algo por que vivir, seis almas buscando algo en que creer. ¿No sientes como si toda nuestra vida fue planeada? La felicidad no esta en el menú. ¡Quédate y lucha, yo luchare contigo! ¿Lo Prometes?
1. Prologo

_**Hola...! Me presento Uchicha Queen..! una total desconocida..! como mencione en mi perfil dos de mis pasiones son Naruto y Gossip Girl, y un día haciendo nada, pensé ¿por que no?, ademas luego de ver el trailer de Road to Ninja, tome el valor de empezar a escribir lo que podría ser un fic. Tomen esto como un plan piloto, si recibe buena aceptación iniciare con la historia como Dios manda, sino creo que volverá al fondo de la carpeta de la nunca debió haber salido...**_

_**Personajes de Naruto**_

_**Adaptación de Gossip Girl**_

_**Si alguno de los lectores (los cuales espero con toda el ama tener) ha visto Gossip Girl, no crean que es plagio o algo parecido, no sera idéntico por que seria imposible y plagio, pero si hay ciertas frases que no se pueden dejar de lado, y ciertas escenas que no se deben olvidar.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el prologo, el cual en su mayoría posee frases concretas de la serie (GG) las que muy posiblemente aparecerán en los capítulos para guiar al lector respecto al prologo, pero repito NO ES PLAGIO!**_

_**Simplemente me parecen necesarias y ademas quise transportar el maravilloso universo del Upper East Side al Mundo Naruto, (de lo contrario seria muy difícil) **_

_**Hay cambios en la personalidad de ciertos personajes, pero era necesario para la creación del Fic.**_

_**Ademas, como dije antes Road to Ninja fue la inspiración, pero esto sera totalmente un AU.**_

_**Espero agrade, dado que soy una novata acepto criticas, sugerencias y todo lo que me ayude a progresar.**_

* * *

**Disclimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al Gran Masashi Kishimoto, y Gossip Girl es propiedad de Cecily Von Ziegezar (creo que así se escribe no recuerdo bien) y de la cadena de television The CW.**

* * *

**Prologo**

-Si quieres ser parte de este mundo, debes decidir, si todo esto… Vale la pena…

_**UN AÑO**_

-Oh no vais a creer lo que Gossip Girl dice…

-Han visto a Hinata en la estación de trenes del centro de Tokyo.

-Gracias a Dios…. Esto se estaba poniendo un poco aburrido sin ella.

_**52 SEMANAS**_

-Creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotras…

-Así era… hasta que supe que tuviste sexo con mi novio.

-La mejor amiga y el novio, eso es bastante típico, ¿no crees H…?

-Eres más parecida a mí de lo que te gustaría aceptar.

-Este mundo esta loco

-Si, y tu eres parte de él.

_**365 DIAS**_

-¿Vas a salir con un chico que no conoces?

- No puedes ser peor que los chicos que si conozco.

_**TODA UNA VIDA DE INTRIGAS **_

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-No tengo idea

-Estuviste asombrosa en el escenario.

-Gracias por traerme a casa.

-¿Estas segura?

_**TRAICIONES**_

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡Somos amigos desde hace mucho!

-Me da igual Sasuke a partir de ahora ¡Aléjate de mi!

_**ENGAÑOS**_

-¿Paso algo anoche?

-Si

-Se acabo

_**AMISTAD**_

-Puedes contarnos lo que sea.

-Somos nosotros tus mejores amigos.

**CONSECUENCIAS**

-He mentido, he robado y he perdido el respeto de mi familia ¿para que?

-Intente advertírtelo, todo tiene un precio.

-Quédate y lucha, yo luchare contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

_**AMORES**_

-Lo que he aprendido hasta hoy es que si encuentras a tu amor, no te rindas, aunque el objeto de todos tus deseos te lo suplique de rodillas.

-Sasuke Uchiha es un romántico ¿Quién lo diría?

-Ahora tú lo sabes y eso es lo que importa

_**DECEPCIONES**_

-No soy como tú creías y no me vas a perdonar.

-No se que hacer para que todo sea como antes.

_**NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES**_

-Voy a pasar el verano encerrada en la casa de Grecia reflexionando.

-Te comprendo totalmente.

-Si quieres reflexionar conmigo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

_**Y ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO…**_

_**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**_

_**XOXO**_

_**GOSSIP GIRL**_

* * *

_**Bien, esto es como dije un plan piloto, aclaro de no quise cambiar el nombre de Gossip Girl, por que si no perdería un no se que, que posee.**_

**_También_**_** tuve que escoger cuales serian los personajes que representarían la historia, y he escogido a Sasuke y a Sakura.**_

_**Habrá diversidad de parejas, irán cambiando con el transcurso de la historia, aquí nada es definitivo.**_

_**Ahora que la ultima temporada de Gossip Girl esta apunto de estrenarse (Octubre 8) aviso que independientemente del final, nada asegura que me inspirare con el para darle el cierre al fic.**_

_**Tengo la esperanza que mis parejas favoritas terminen juntas si, de hecho si no lo hacen en la serie lo harán **_**_aquí, por supuesto versión Naruto, pero por eso mismo me he dado a la tarea de escogerlos bien, y emparejar a los que me gustan juntos. Habrá parejas que odiare pero que son necesarias._**

**_En fin... los rewiews me ayudaran a saber la aceptación de la historia, así que por favor... ya saben rewiews..!_**

**_XOXO..!_**


	2. El pasado esta de regreso

**Hola...! Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que subí el prologo de mi "Plan Piloto" y tenia esto listo desde hace mucho...pero me llegaron los finales.. y fin de curso y todo eso. Luego cuando al fin tuve vacaciones, el Internet entro en huelga y nunca logre publicar. Luego vino Navidad...y hoy por fin luego de muchas luchas lo he logrado...o al menos es lo más cerca que he estado.**

**Es corto, lo se, y los que han visto Gossip Girl sabrán que la idea del capitulo no termina ahí pero si lo publicaba todo se habría vuelto demasiado largo.**

**No se si sera bien recibido, no se si gustara... Estoy nerviosa.**

**Ya saben.. Naruto no es mio...de lo contrario Neji no habría muerto y Sasuke ya hubiese regresado al camino del bien**

**Tampoco lo es Gossip Girl, de ser así Serena y Nate hubiesen terminado juntos, Bart no habría muerto ( solo hubiese cambiado su forma de pensar y apoyado a Chuck) y por ende Lily no seria viuda.**

**Chuck y Blair si hubiesen terminado juntos.**

**y se que no tiene nada que ver.. pero Harry Potter tampoco, de lo contrario el Dramione seria Canon y Hermione tendria hijos rubios...nunca pelirrojos.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1. "El pasado esta de regreso"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Buenos días chicos de Tokio, aquí Gossip Girl deseándoles los buenos días._

_Refresquemos vuestras memorias y veamos…_

_¿Qué cosa le fascina a Gossip Girl?_

_Si, noticias frescas y recién salidas del horno… Y yo os tengo la mejor._

_Hinata Hyuga ha vuelto y con ella muchos misterios por resolver…_

_Vista esta mañana en estación de trenes de Tokio, con la bella expresión de una niña que vuelve a casa y no a la boca del lobo._

_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué regresaste?_

_Esperemos saciar nuestra curiosidad respecto a la chica favorita de Tokio pero de momento la pregunta más importante…_

_¿Volverá a ser Tokio lo mismo ahora que Hinata esta de regreso?_

_YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME_

_XOXO_

_GOSSIP GIRL"_

.

.

.

-¡OMG….! No vais a creer lo que Gossip Girl dice… dijo un pelirroja a su grupo de amigos…

-Han visto a Hinata en la estación de trenes esta tarde…

-Dios…. Sakura morirá cuando se entere…

-Si es que no ha muerto ya… dijo una pelinegra con malicia.

-Eso es bueno, las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco aburridas por aquí…. Dijo un sexy pelinegro mientras jugaba con su bufanda gris y verde.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El sonido de la campana anunciando que –para alegría de la mayoría- el día escolar había terminado inundo las instalaciones del colegio, el timbre de los celulares alertó a los jóvenes del sector más caro de Tokio, que un nuevo escándalo sería parte de sus vidas, las exclamaciones de asombro y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Miradas furtivas, y algunas otras poco disimuladas eran el plato fuerte del momento.

-No puedo creerlo… dijo una pelirosa en voz baja… -Irse y volver como si nada…, se notaba la furia de su voz, sus orbes jades se llenaron de lagrimas por escasos segundos… no fue lo suficiente para saber si en realidad sucedió o fue solamente un espejismo.

-No sabes sus razones…no la juzgues… dijo un rubio con cierta molestia por la actitud demostrada por la chica, y en el fondo muy en el fondo, un matiz de culpa se distinguía en su voz.

-¡No la defiendas Naruto…! ¡Ese es el problema que no lo se! Ella no se despidió… no dijo adiós…no habló conmigo… ¡No confió en mi…! ¡Se fue así como si nada! dijo la pelirosa exasperándose debido a la situación.

-¡Sakura…! Le reprendió Naruto cansado de esa actitud.

Desde que era una niña, Sakura Haruno, debía estar al control de todo, con su cabello rosa y ojos jades, implementó un sistema monárquico en el jardín de niños, que luego traslado a primaria, y que hoy en día era parte de su vida, ella era la reina, ella daba las ordenes, ella tenia el control de todo, y cuando Hinata Hyuga desapareció del mapa, una parte de ella entró en pánico, por dos razones, la primera y tal vez menos importante, Sakura no sabia que es lo que iba a suceder, no sabia como podrían terminar las cosas, y eso le aterraba, la segunda razón, y razón de su actitud, cuando Hinata se fue, se fue también su mejor amiga, su hermana, la única persona en el mundo que la conocía como era realmente, y le dolió, por que la pelinegra no confió en ella, por que se fue sin decir adiós. Por que Sakura podía tolerar sacar a las personas de su vida, por más que las quisiera, pues era su decisión, ella lo controlaba, pero no soportaba que las personas salieran de su vida cuando ella no quería, odiaba no tener el control.

-No Naruto, se defendió Sakura sin alzar la voz,-no fue tu mejor amiga quien se fue sin decir adiós, te conozco si hubiese sido Sasuke quien hubiese desaparecido por más de seis meses sin decir adiós, dejándote aquí, tu enfado seria peor que el mío! ¡Me dejó aquí!, el enfado en la voz de la chica era más que evidente, muchos rostros los observaban curiosos, en ese momento Sakura estaba lejos de preocuparse por ello. -¿Sabes que? Olvídalo no lo entenderías…. Debo prepararme para el evento de caridad de mi madre esta noche… dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie dispuesta a abandonar las instalaciones de Konoha Academy -¿Te veré ahí? Preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo, la situación no la dejaba.

-Por supuesto, contestó el rubio mientras la abrazaba protectoramente, y depositaba un beso en sus labios, -llamare a Sasuke para que salgamos de aquí.

-Te veré luego, dijo Sakura saliendo del lugar, dejando a un intranquilo rubio en las afueras de la institución moviendo de un lado a otro su móvil de manera nerviosa.

Suspiro intranquilo mientras se dejaba caer en las escaleras de la entrada y ocultaba su rostro en las manos, desordeno su cabello, y su corbata pasó a ser un pedazo más de tela, sus ojos azules observaban caminar al mundo.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede?, preguntó un azabache al llegar donde su rubio amigo y verlo en ese estado tan vergonzoso de nerviosismo, venga que él sabía que Naruto solía ser muy exagerado, de hecho pensaba que estaba haciendo una simple escenita de nervios…hasta que escuchó el nombre de su prima salir de sus labios.

-Hinata regresó…

Y eso fue todo lo que el azabache necesitó para entender el estado del rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Visto: En la estación de Trenes de Tokio "Chico solitario" pensando en la chica de sus sueños …soñando muy posiblemente con una bellas historia de amor que solo él conoce, con ambos como protagonistas, es una pena que ella no sepa que el existe…una pena… para él por supuesto.

Odiaba tener que ir a la estación, siempre había demasiadas personas, se sentía asfixiado, a sus 16 años, Gaara Sabaku No, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esas aglomeraciones de gente, aunque tampoco es como si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, no era muy popular en la escuela, incluso dudaba que sus compañeros supieran de su existencia, no los culpaba, él tampoco había hecho nada para ser parte de sus vidas, ya sabía que era una perdida de tiempo, nunca encajaría, en su interior soñaba,- y solamente en su interior, por que él nunca lo admitiría- que si el fuese parte de la tan exclusiva elite de Tokio, jamás usaría el metro, solo taxis o limosinas, por que aunque ante todos lo negara, en su interior, deseaba ser parte de ellos, aún más de lo que Temari podría desear nunca. Y tal vez así Hinata Hyuga podría prestarle atención, esa chica pelinegra que robo su corazón hace dos años atrás, aunque si aplicamos los términos correctos, Gaara Sabaku No, no estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, para eso tendría que conocerla, hablar con ella, salir con ella, más bien digamos, que estaba deslumbrado por ella, un enamoramiento de la juventud.

-Dime Gaara…. dijo tranquilamente una rubia a su pelirrojo hermano, mientras atravesaban la estación de trenes, siempre le encanto hacerlo, era hermoso estar rodeada de personas, por que al contrario que su hermano Temari Sabaku No, había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ser notada, para que el pequeño submundo adolescente del que eran parte supieran que ella estaba ahí, que existía, y tal vez algún día podría ser la Reina Abeja, -¿Qué tanto miras?

-Nada Temari nada, dijo el pelirojo Sabaku No, saliendo de su ensoñación… Hinata Hyuga, debía bajarse de esa nube, se reprendió mentalmente por estar perdiendo su tiempo de esa manera… _debo dejar de pensar en ella…. _Se dijo a si mismo…

-Oh mira… dijo su hermana inocentemente y con un brillo de admiración ensus ojos, similar al que poseía cuando observaba a Sakura Haruno… -Es Hinata Hyuga, volvió a la ciudad…

Y Gaara Sabaku No, por primera vez en su vida admitió que la estación no siempre era mala.

-Vamos a casa Temari, este sitio esta volviéndome loco.

.

* * *

.

Visto: Namikase y Uchiha tomando el autobús…con su –casi- siempre impecable uniforme indicando su institución de estudio, y una bufanda gris adornando el cuello de uno de ellos, ¿Qué traen entre manos esta vez? Por suerte para mí, este par de apuestos millonarios de Tokio, nunca me han decepcionado.

- Hablo enserio Naruto, comentó serio Sasuke Uchiha, mientras su mirada se perdía viendo atreves de la ventana y un suspiro amenazaba con salir de sus labios,- ya va siendo hora de que cierres el trato con Sakura, ustedes dos sois novios desde el jardín de infancia, o bueno…casi.

El joven Namikase observo con curiosidad a su amigo de toda la vida, enarco una de sus rubias cejas, y se lleno de paciencia para lo que se venia.

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices "cerrar el trato"? preguntó mientras hacia comillas en el aire enfatizando la frase.

-Tú sabes de que hablo, contestó burlón el azabache, - ya va siendo hora de que tengas sexo con Sakura, eso es todo…

Naruto soltó un pequeño bufido ante el comentario de su amigo, se reprendió mentalmente por su ingenuidad, debió esperar algo así, era Sasuke Uchiha con quien hablaba, tantos años de amistad debían prepararlo para algo así.

-Eres un idiota, soltó el rubio sin asco alguno, a estas alturas de su amistad seria una estupidez sentirse mal por insultarlo, más aún cuando se lo merecía.

-Un idiota que disfruta mucho por cierto…, dijo el pelinegro con burla.

El rubio sonrió con resignación mientras le hacia señas para que bajaran del autobús y caminaba hacia el pasillo.

-¿Quién eres tú y por que nos sigues? Pregunto serio Sasuke al pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ellos tratando de intimidarlo, lo cual no era muy difícil, Sasuke era alto, casi dos centímetros más alto que el pelirrojo, y aunque el mundo pensara que Sasuke era solo un tipo serio de cara bonita, tenía ciertos contactos y ciertas experiencias que podrían acobardar a cualquiera, con una madre lejos y un padre consumido en los negocios le quedaba bastante tiempo libre para desperdiciar. Los observo con curiosidad, eso se pondría divertido.

-Soy Gaara Sabaku No y no os sigo, contestó con una falsa tranquilidad, - estudiamos en el mismo sitio, dijo mientras señalaba los uniformes idénticos como queriendo probar algo.

-No te había visto nunca… continuo el pelinegro con tono acusador.

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-Yo no bromeo…, dijo serio y seguro de si mismo el pelinegro.

-Vamos juntos a Historia, dijo comenzando a exasperarse…

-No, dijo serio el azabache, -no te recuerdo, dijo mientras avanzaba para bajar del autobús.

-Es Gracioso, dijo Naruto tranquilo mientras caminaba frente al azabache.

-¡Oh si lo soy…! ¿Almorzamos juntos mañana? Agregó sarcástico el pelirrojo, sin llegar a ser escuchado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El distrito de Ginza en Tokio, era una Ciudad Cosmopolita en toda la extensión de la palabra, con sus grandes edificios empresariales, centros comerciales y tiendas exclusivas, era constantemente comparada con la 5º Avenida en Nueva York, y era uno de los distritos más caros de Tokio. Pero aún en una ciudad como esta, siempre había un sitio que ayudaba a todos a desconectarse del mundo.

Había un parque en el centro de la cuidad, que desentonaba con todo, ese parque ayudaba a desconectarse del mundo.

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikase caminaban atreves del parque, no recordaban si tenia nombre, tampoco es como si importara mucho.

Ese parque tenia de todo, cada uno de ellos se sentía identificado con ese lugar. Cuando solo eran unos niños luego de la escuela, cuando olvidaban ir por alguno de ellos, ese parque era su refugio, Hinata solía sentarse a la sombra de un gran árbol, cada vez que llegaba a casa, y descubría que su madre no estaba. Naruto iba a la cancha de básquet del parque cada vez que su abuelo aparecía en casa, él amaba a su abuelo, realmente lo hacia, pero cada vez que él aparecía en casa sus padres discutían. Sakura se sentaba en una banca frente al estanque de los patos y los observaba por horas nadar y ser felices, sin preocuparse por que su madre prestara más atención a sus diseños que a su propia hija. Sasuke Uchiha se sentaba en uno de los columpios y se balanceaba adelante y atrás, una y otra vez, mientras el columpio obtenía velocidad, entonces olvidaba, que su madre casi nunca estaba en casa, que su hermano se había ido, y que su padre lo odiaba.

Cuando crecieron, el parque continuo siendo su apoyo, un sitio que los hacia sentirse en casa, aunque no estuvieran totalmente seguros de lo que eso significaba.

-Dime una cosa… dijo Naruto pensativo mientras rompía el silencio que los acompañaba - ¿No sientes a veces como si toda nuestra vida ha sido planeada con anterioridad? ¿No sientes que terminaremos como nuestros padres?

-Esa idea es aterradora, replicó Sasuke, mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa de burla, y una señal de alerta se instalo en su cerebro, si llegaba a tener hijos, tenía algo muy claro, no seria como sus padres.

-¿Que acaso no tenemos derecho a la felicidad?, preguntó Naruto más serio de lo normal, en un tono que casi nunca era utilizado por él.

-Tranquilo Socrates, déjame aclararte algo, las personas como nosotros tenemos cuentas millonarias en distintos bancos, el peso de un apellido en la espalda, problemas de drogas, un expediente en la comisaria y una casa para vacacionar en algún sitio exótico, pero ten muy claro algo Naruto… dijo Sasuke mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro y lo expulsaba inmediatamente, - La felicidad no esta en el menú.

-Esa es una idea deprimente ¿sabes?, dijo Naruto sin apartar de su rostro la expresión de preocupación e intranquilidad que lo llenaba.

-Lo se, por eso mismo fúmate esto, dijo mientras se paraba frente a él y le ofrecía un cigarrillo y aspiraba el humo del suyo, - y cierra el trato con Sakura, dijo dejando salir el humo de su boca.

-Te vas a morir antes que yo, estas consciente de ello ¿cierto?, dijo Naruto a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en su aún preocupado y atormentado rostro.

-Vete al diablo Naruto, dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba sonriente y le dejaba atrás.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y dolía, y su pecho era oprimido por un dolor que no supo describir, era parecido al que sintió cuando con solo dos años, -y digan lo que digan, ella sintió dolor- dejó de ver a su padre, de sentirlo en casa, un dolor similar al que sintió cuando su hermana se fue sin decir adiós, cuando muy entrada la noche despertaba asustada, no tenía a quien recurrir, no había ahí nadie dispuesta a salvarla.

Podía escuchar los pasos fuera de su habitación, iban y venían, unos más rápidos que otros, seguro queriendo atender a alguno de los tantos pacientes internados ahí, sonrió burlonamente, ¿Por qué simplemente no los dejaban matarse y ya? Todo sería más sencillo si su madre no hubiese entrado como loca en su habitación, tal vez ahora ella sería feliz.

Cerro sus ojos, y como solía decir su hermana _"Piensa en un recuerdo feliz", _y ella lo intentaba realmente lo intentaba, pero nada daba resultado, y día con día se repetía así misma que si su madre la hubiese dejado suicidarse todo sería más fácil, y tal vez y solo tal vez ella seria feliz…

* * *

(Recomendación Musical "What Goes Around" Justin Timberlake")

Visto: Hinata Uchiha haciendo aparición en un evento de caridad sin estar vestida para la ocasión… ¿será que nuestra chica favorita esta olvidando las normas de etiqueta del mundo en el que creció? ¿O solo esta dejando lucir su eterno lado rebelde?

-Gracias, susurro amablemente la pelinegra al hombre que abrió la puerta del auto, observo con nostalgia el sitio donde paso su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, la casa Haruno, su segundo hogar. Sabía que su madre estaría ahí, suspiró con resignación.

Una empleada abrió la puerta respondiendo a su llamado, se alegró mentalmente de que no fuera Aya, la siempre fiel ama de llaves de Sakura. Observó el lugar, no había cambiado notablemente, sin embargo se sentía como una extraña. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, cargadas de curiosidad y duda, se odio por su impulsividad, solo ella era capaz de reaparecer públicamente en un evento así, entonces recordó la razón de su regreso, y todo tomo sentido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Vistos: Reina S y el Chico Dorado encendiendo una llama en su relación, solamente esperemos que este fuego sea aprueba de todo…

Ella le besaba con amor y desesperación, él trataba de seguirle el ritmo, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de Sakura algo en su mente no le dejaba en paz, los botones de su camisa fueron cediendo uno a uno, y ella aún tenia la vincha en su cabello.

Empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa obligandola a soltar un gemido de placer, acariciaba sus muslos casi con miedo, algo en su cabeza no le dejaba tranquilo, pensaba seguir el consejo de Sasuke, lo haría, pero sus pensamientos entorpecían sus acciones, Sakura le besaba una y otra vez, mordiendo sus labios, dejándose acariciar por él, decidida, se tumbo sobre su gran y espaciosa cama llevándose al rubio con ella, lo rodeo con sus piernas a lo que su bello vestido lo permitía, estaba decidida, seria en ese momento, una etapa diferente para Naruto y para ella…

-Sakura hija, dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, -Hinata esta aquí, y el mundo del rubio y de la pelirosa se congeló.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Madre, dijo Hinata en cuanto vio a su madre entre las personas del salón, alta y pelinegra, sin perder nunca su porte.

-Hinata cariño, dijo Kasumi Hyuga al ver a su hija mayor en lo que su corazón le decía un regreso a casa, sus ojos expresaban ternura al ver a su hija de nuevo, ella amaba a sus hijos Dios sabe que si, y tal vez no haya sido la mejor madre, pero siempre era bueno tener a los hijos en casa.

"Oh mira, es Hinata Uchiha" se escuchaban los murmullos por todo el salón, "¿Dónde habrá estado?" fue la pregunta que Hinata escucho antes de volver a concentrar toda su atención en la mujer frente a ella, la miro seria y con preocupación en los ojos.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde esta Hanabi?, pregunto seria, sin rodeos, retándola a contestar, retándola a dejar de lado su imagen social y ser primero una madre.

-Hinata hija, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, replicó su madre en tono conciliador y discreto, mientras sonreía a las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas.

-¿Cuándo será el momento?

Mas su respuesta nunca llegó, frente a ella justo detrás de su madre se coloco un joven rubio y apuesto quien la miraba con duda en el rostro, la hizo sentir culpable, evito sus ojos azules que la acusaban de algo de lo que ella no se sentía orgullosa, huir. Pronto el joven rubio fue apartado por una delgada figura de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que la miraba incrédula, su culpa se incrementó cuando la vio caminar hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de esperanza y de reproche.

-¿Hina?, preguntó la joven creyendo que la chica frente a ella fuera una mera ilusión, y que su mejor amiga casi hermana continuara el algún extraño internado del país.

-¡Sakura!, dijo alegre la pelinegra al ver a su amiga acercarse a ella, correspondió el abrazo lleno de duda que la pelirosa le daba como tratando de asegurarse de que si era ella. Mientras a los lejos un rubio las miraba con cara de culpa.

-Hinata querida, no sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte, dijo una castaña con tono maternal, Akira Haruno, la madre de Sakura, -¿te quedaras al evento?

- Señora Haruno, es bueno volver a verla, pero creo que no será posible, no estoy vestida para la ocasión, además estoy cansada y tengo un compromiso que no puede esperar más, lo siento mucho, decía mientras se despedía con la mirada de su madre, poso sus bellos ojos en su amiga, -Te veré mañana en la escuela, vio a su amiga dudar, - Lo prometo, dijo para recibir una mirada de aceptación de parte de su pelirosa amiga, mientras la veía alejarse del brazo de un rubio.

-¿Todo bien entre tu y Hinata?, pregunto curioso y preocupado Naruto

-Aún no estoy segura, dijo Sakura en tono desconcentrado.

-¿Que te impide estar segura?, quiso saber el rubio mientras era arrastrado por su novia al otro extremo del salón.

-Ven…le dijo un poco ausente mientras cambiaba de tema, -Saludemos a tu madre.

.

* * *

.

-¿La has visto?, pregunto una peliroja con tono malicioso a la Reina Abeja.

Karin Uzumaki, la prima no favorita de Naruto, la eterna enamorada de Sasuke, media metro setenta, mucho más que la pequeña pelirosa, era guapa, si lo era, no se podía negar lo obvio, pero si Sakura era la Reina Malvada, de vez en cuando una bruja, Karin Uzumaki, era una perra total, no era estúpida, por supuesto que no, pero muchos de los presentes se preguntaban por que era súbdita de Sakura, ella no lo necesitaba para ser notada, tampoco para ser alguien en la sociedad, era de lejos la favorita de Sakura, pero como dijo un sabio en algún momento:

_ " Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca"_

-Por supuesto que la he visto Karin, yo a diferencia tuya, no tengo problemas para ver la realidad y ciertas cosas créeme, saltan a la vista, contestó mordazmente Sakura sin importarle la mirada de indignación que recibió de la pelirroja, mientras se llevaba a sus labios una copa de champan, y buscaba con la mirada a cierto rubio.

Y desde el fondo de la habitación, sentado en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro, un enigmático azabache sonrió con burla e ironía al notar la desesperación que mostraba la mirada de la pelirosa.

.

* * *

.

Visto: Nuestra chica favorita en las instalaciones del Centro de Rehabilitación de Tokio ¿la razón? No la sabemos, tal vez este haciendo de las suyas de nuevo o recordando su no muy lejano pasado, o simplemente esta acercándose a lo que más quiere.

-Buenas noches, saludo de manera educada Hinata a la enfermera de recepción, -Estoy buscando a la joven Hanabi Hyuga, ¿podría decirme cual es su habitación?

-Lo siento señorita, dijo la enfermera con tono agradable, - no es horario de visitas, solo se le permite la entrada a los familiares.

-Soy su hermana, dijo Hinata tranquilamente, esperando las indicaciones de la enfermera.

-En ese caso, no creo que haya ningún problema, dijo tranquilamente mientras posaba su vista en el ordenador que se encontraba frente a ella, buscando la información de la paciente solicitada,-Muy bien Hanabi Hyuga habitación 14 del segundo piso, ¿sabe como llegar?

-Creo que tengo una idea, muchas gracias señorita, dijo Hinata despidiéndose de ella, deseaba ver a su hermanita de nuevo, quería saber si se encontraba bien, si la necesitaba.

Un sentimiento de culpa de apoderó de su pecho, ¿esto habría sucedido si ella no se hubiese ido? Tal vez si ella hubiese estado para Hanabi, no tendría que haber atentado contra su propia vida, algo más para agregar a su hoja de vida, terrible mejor amiga y un asco de hermana mayor. Respiro profundamente tratando de llenarse de valor, un valor que ella estaba segura no poseía, al menos no en estas circunstancias.

Hinata Hyuga siempre, toda su vida había sido una persona segura de si misma, no le costaba decir lo que pensaba, o expresar sus sentimientos, y rara vez tenia miedo de las consecuencias, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, tenia miedo de lo que podría encontrar en esa habitación, ¿la odiaría Hanabi por dejarla sola?

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, estuvo unos minutos inmóvil en el marco de la puerta observándola dormir, su respiración era tranquila, se le hacia difícil creer lo que su hermana había intentado hacer, un nudo se le formaba en la garganta solo de recordarlo. Se adentro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y se acomodo en el sofá junto a la cama de su hermana, velo su sueño, hasta que este mismo la venció a ella…

.

* * *

.

Un par de ojos comenzaban a abrirse con pereza y muy poco entusiasmo ¿Qué tendría de bueno abrir los ojos para ser parte de un mundo del que quiso escapar una vez y no pudo? Suspiro derrotada, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se desviaron hacia el sofá junto a su cama no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro y sus ojos brillasen de alegría, tenia una razón para seguir en ese mundo.

-¡Hinata!, dijo con sorpresa una vez que se hubo sentado en su cama, y su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Hola linda!, dijo con cariño su hermana con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano con un amor infinito, temiendo romperla.

-¿Dormiste aquí?, pregunto curiosa la menor mientras Hinata se hacia un campo junto a ella en la cama, como cuando eran niñas, como cuando todo estaba relativamente bien.

-Si, debía verte ¿Cómo has estado?, pregunto con angustia en su voz, su hermana pequeña lo noto, pero lo dejo pasar, sabía que con ella no era necesario aparentar.

-Internada en este maldito centro por que intente suicidarme, contestó seria y sin remordimiento.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermana con tanta facilidad, reprimió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-Cariño, comenzó a decir con voz suave, el mismo tono que usaba cuando quería consolar a Sasuke, -¿Por qué…?

-¿Intente suicidarme? La respuesta es simple Hina, este mundo apesta, o al menos nuestro mundo, realmente los admiro a Sasuke y a ti por continuar con vida, aquí nadie escucha a nadie, es realmente horrible, lo odio.

-Estoy aquí, Hana, todo ira bien, lo prometo.

-¿Te iras de nuevo?, pregunto la menor de las hermanas Hyuga con tristeza en la voz, Hinata era su hermana mayor, y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, nadie la cuidaba como ella, ni siquiera su madre, Hinata siempre estaba ahí, consintiéndola cuando era ella quien necesitaba ser consentida, cuidándola cuando a penas podía cuidarse así misma.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermana con dulzura.

-No Hanabi, no me iré de nuevo, y si llego a hacerlo te llevare conmigo, estoy aquí ahora.

-Con muchos rumores detrás de ti, dijo ya un poco más animada Hanabi por la respuesta de su hermana, Hinata no le mentiría con algo así.

-Y ninguno de ellos te menciona a ti, no debes preocuparte por eso, dijo sonriente Hinata a su hermanita.

-No es a mí a quien preocupan realmente, dijo la menor de las pelinegras un poco resentida.

Hinata suspiro, sabia de lo que hablaba, trato de ignorar los deseos de ir y gritarle a Kasumi Hyuga lo mala madre que era.

-¿Tienes hambre? Preguntó un poco entusiasmada y con intenciones de cambiar de tema, -¿podemos desayunar fuera?, se sintió motivada cuando observó los ojos de su hermana brillar de emoción.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Hanabi sea vista en público en estos momentos, dijo la madre de ambas pelinegras mientras entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraban sus dos hijas, Hinata la miro incrédula, -Pediré que te traigan el desayuno, dijo mientras salía de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos hijas. Hinata se dispuso a seguirla con un evidente enfado en su por lo general tranquilo rostro.

-Hinata…. No, trato Hanabi de detener a su hermana, pero su intento fue inútil, Hinata la ignoró completamente saliendo de la habitación y enfrentando a su madre en el pasillo, ante la atenta mirada de algunas enfermeras.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta Hanabi? Pregunto Hinata molesta a su madre, ¿con la abuela Kaede en Grecia?

-Con tu tía Amaya en Odaiba, pero eso es lo de menos.

-No puedo creerlo, dijo Hinata con evidente frustración, -Tu hija trata de suicidarse y a ti lo único que te importa es como te ve la sociedad y no perder tu premio de madre del año, el cual por cierto nunca te has merecido, ¿tienes en tu cuerpo algún sentimiento maternal al menos? dijo enfada la pelinegra, su madre la miro con reproche.

-Tú no estabas aquí, no tienes idea de cómo ha sido, no tienes derecho a reclamar, le regaño su madre ante los ataques constantes que recibía de su propia hija.

-Pues explícame, por que no entiendo.

.

* * *

.

Yo siempre digo: que nuestra vida sea asombrosa no quiere decir que la de los demás no nos pueda interesar… un poco al menos…como alguien dijo una vez todos tenemos un papel en esta vida… algunos más miserables que otros… pero al fin de cuentas lo tenemos…

-Buenos días mis queridos hijos…, dijo alegre un pelirojo que entraba a la sala comedor de su hogar.

-Buenos días papá, respondió alegre una rubia, mientras llenaba a mano una invitación que cualquier chica moriría por recibir, incluida ella.

-¿Quién es el mejor papá del mundo? Pregunto el pelirrojo emocionado, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ignoralo Gaara, esta emocionado, dijo Temari mientras continuaba con su labor de llenar y sellar invitaciones, y en algún lugar de su mente aun albergaba la esperanza de recibir una de ellas…

-Bueno… no estoy seguro de lo que debería responder… dijo el pelirojo mientras tomaba su desayuno y se sentaba junto a su hermana.

-Saben que soy el mejor papá del mundo, además ¿cuantos de sus compañeros tienen un padre que salió en la lista de una de las mejores revistas de música de los 90? Dijo con orgullo mientras les mostraba a sus hijos su logro más nuevo.

- Wow papá, estoy sorprendido, puesto nueve del top 10, dijo fingiendo emoción mientras leía la revista,- vaya forma de ser olvidado, dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lamento decirte esto hermano, pero lo dice el chico que babea por Hinata Hyuga desde que tiene memoria y suspira de felicidad por que ella regresó, es una lastima para ti de que ella no tenga la menor idea de quien eres, dijo su hermana con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Muy graciosa Temari, muy graciosa, contestó su hermano con una sonrisa falsa, - ¿no eres tu la que llena invitaciones para Sakura Haruno esperando ser invitada?, devolvió Gaara el ataque.

-Al menos ella sabe quien soy, dijo Temari con suficiencia mientras continuaba llenando las invitaciones y se imaginaba así misma como anfitriona.

- Esperen un momento…intervino Shota Sabaku No, el pelirrojo padre de los chicos, una estrella de rock de los 90, que dejo de lado la fama y el placer para estar en casa con sus hijos, -¿te gusta Hinata Hyuga?, preguntó con incredulidad y sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que sentía.

-No pienso hablar de ella contigo papá, dijo serio el joven pelirrojo terminaba de desayunar, -espera un momento, ¿tú sabes quien es Hinata Hyuga?

-Oh pues, conocí a su madre y a su tía de joven, contestó su padre con tono indiferente, - pero dime ¿ya la has invitado a salir?

-Oh si, muchas veces… en mi imaginación, dijo sarcástico Gaara, -donde ella sabe quien soy y esta perdidamente enamorada de mi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Visto: Nuestro chico dorado y nuestra chica favorita hablando en los alrededores de Konoha Academy, esperemos que S no se entere, eso destruiría la paz del reino…

-¡Hey Hinata, espera…! medio dijo medio gritó el rubio al ver que la chica no le hacia caso,- Debo hablar contigo, dijo a la pelinegra en cuanto la alcanzó.

Los ojos de Hinata lo detallaron rápidamente, estaba más alto, no había duda, sus ojos azules siempre tan puros y sinceros, y su cabello rubio que brillaba por los rayos del sol. Algo que no supo definir se movió dentro de ella, siempre le encantó verlo con el uniforme de la academia, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en lo que debía decirle… en lo que era correcto decirle.

-Naruto no me malinterpretes, es más tómalo al pie de la letra, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, dijo Hinata seria y con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Has vuelto…, dijo el rubio esperanzado, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban como hace mucho no lo hacían, como Hinata amaba que brillaran… con fe.

-No regrese por ti, le dijo ya más tranquila la pelinegra, y con un muy pequeño rastro de culpa en su voz, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero….trató de replicar el joven Namikase, no se rendiría tan fácil, esos seis meses sin verla, sin ver su cabello negro moverse con el viento cuando jugaba con Sasuke o con él, esos ojos brillando con cariño siempre que estaba con Hanabi o Sakura, incluso extrañaba el tono maternal que utilizaba con el bastardo de Sasuke.

- ¡Yo lo inicie!, dijo Hinata al borde de la desesperación, olvidando su anterior calma - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo te bese, yo jugué con tu cabello rubio, yo mordí tus labios, deje que me acariciaras, que me besaras, que tocaras cada centímetro de mi piel…y cada vez que veo a Sakura, me invade la culpa, por que se que la traicione, traicione su confianza…

Naruto la tomó de los brazos obligándola a verlo a los ojos, obligándola a ser sincera con él.

-Yo también fui parte de eso ¿lo olvidas?, ¿crees que la culpa no me mata?

- Naruto escúchame, y escúchame bien por que solo lo diré una vez, y realmente espero que entiendas, Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y es tu novia y te ama, y tú debes estar con ella, esa es la forma en que se supone deben ser las cosas, dijo observándolo fijamente mientras se liberaba de su agarre y se alejaba del lugar, abandonando al joven rubio y dejándolo en un profundo pozo de decepción y remordimiento.

.

* * *

.

Observo el lugar con detenimiento, y una mueca adorno su atractivo rostro, ese sitio era deprimente, siempre que iba se sorprendía de que Hanabi no hubiese intentado suicidarse de nuevo, se recordó mentalmente felicitarla en cuanto la viera. Saludo con una sonrisa ladeada a la enfermera de recepción y se encamino a la habitación 14 del segundo piso

.

* * *

.

Visto: En su eterno trono, Reina S y su sequito de súbditas, sonríen, planean y conspiran contra el mundo, admiran su reino, y fortalecen su lugar…

-Entonces Sakura, ¿todo listo para la fiesta del Beso?, pregunto sonriente una pelinegra, mientras observaba su invitación con admiración.

Kin Kawasaki, una pelinegra de rasgos finos y delicados, sin llegar a ser totalmente hermosa, fiel seguidora de Sakura desde el inicio de los tiempos, como solía decir Sasuke. Con su metro sesenta y cinco, era notablemente más alta que la nombrada reina abeja. Y era una de las chicas que con más entusiasmo seguían a Sakura.

-Pues gracias a Temari y su perfecta caligrafía, las invitaciones están listas, contestó Sakura con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro, y con la última invitación disponible en sus manos.

-Invitaras a Hinata supongo, pregunto inocentemente una castaña a su ya proclamada jefa.

Yuki Takaeda, una castaña que siempre llevaba su cabello corto, tenia una mirada insultante y una sonrisa encantadora, su fidelidad hacia Sakura inicio en primer año cuando ella era la chica nueva, la extraña, y Sakura Haruno, fue la primera chica en hablarle como a una persona normal.

-No lo se, solo queda una invitación, y Temari realmente se esforzó por esto, tendré que pensarlo, murmuro la pelirosa con tranquilidad pensado su próximo paso.

Los ojos de una pelirroja brillaron con maldad al distinguir la figura que se acercaba a ellas, bolso de un lado y yogur en su mano, observó de reojo la reacción de la pelirosa dos escalones arriba de ella, como mandaba la jerarquía real.

-¡Hola chicas! Saludo sonriente la pelinegra, mientras comía de su yogur y tomaba una de las invitaciones, la única que quedaba observándola con curiosidad, -Así que… ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?, preguntó tranquila, como si esos seis meses nunca hubiesen sucedido y todo estuviera igual.

-Es el sábado, contesto Sakura con su mejor tono encantador, - pero lamento informarte que no estas invitada, es por invitación y la ultima pertenece a Temari, dijo la pelirosa con falsa decepción, - espero y no te moleste H, hace menos de 24 horas que regresaste, no lo esperaba, no te he apartado una.

-Oh no te preocupes S, contestó tranquila la pelinegra, sin molestarse por la actitud de Sakura, se esperaba algo así, seria tonto de su parte pensar que Sakura la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, pero Hinata Hyuga sabia que Sakura estaba tal vez no enfadada pero si resentida.

-Oh mírala ahí viene, ¡Temari!, le llamó Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios, - ten te las has ganado, no se que habría hecho sin tu bella caligrafía para rotular, le dijo sonriente la Reina Abeja al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su admiradora.

-Oh Sakura, ¡vaya!, muchas gracias, contestó emocionada la rubia, sintió una presencia junto a ella, casi salta de felicidad al notar quien era y casi se desmaya al ser saludada.

-¡Hola!, dijo sonriente Hinata mientras le ofrecía su mano, -Soy Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Lo se...! exclamó emocionada, avergonzándose inmediatamente por la estupidez cometida, -Digo ¡Hola! Soy Temari Sabaku No, gusto en conocerte.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, ¿Nos vemos hoy a las ocho en The Palace?, preguntó Hinata mientras posaba su mirada sobre su pelirosa amiga, la vio dudar, no lo permitiría, debía hablar con ella, Sakura podría resentirse todo lo que quisiera luego, tendría toda la vida si quería.

-No lo se… contestó dudosa y con seriedad, adoraba a Hinata, pero reunirse con ella no era algo que la entusiasmase, ella se fue sin decir adiós, sin tomarla en cuenta, diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente te importante para una despedida, y ahora ella que se supone debía hacer ¿recibirla con los brazos abiertos?

-Te veo allí, confirmo la pelinegra con seguridad, sin dar espacio a replicas, mientras la veía levantarse de las escaleras vio la resignación en el rostro de Sakura, supo que había ganado.

-Bien, contestó de mala gana sonriéndole, - te veré allí.

Hinata sonrió con suficiencia dándole a entender su conformidad, y probándole que había ganado una vez más. Sakura le dedico un profunda mirada que ninguna de las presentes pudo descifrar, mientras daba la orden de retirarse, y se alejaba del lugar sin despedirse.

-¡Las veo luego! Se despidió una entusiasta Hinata desde las gradas de la academia, saboreando su yogurt y el sabor de la victoria mientras las veía alejarse del lugar.

_"S y H, en un encuentro frontal en un sitio digno de reinas , si hay algo que GG ama más que un buen rumor recién salido del horno, es una buena pelea de chicas, y esto mis queridos chicos de Tokio, parece ser un clásico, ¿Dónde están los chicos para separarlas?_

_XOXO Gossip Girl…"_

_._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí... muchísimas gracias por leer.  
**_

_**¿Que tal?**_

_**Recomendaciones, ideas, ayudadme con mi ortografía se los agradeceré infinitamente.**_

**_También_**_** con mi forma de escribir.**_

_**Soy una novata.**_

_**Ya saben, los Reviews son sumamente motivadores...!**_

_**XOXO...!**_


	3. La Fiesta del Beso

Hola...! Gracias a quienes leen fic o al menos hacen el intento, se los agradezco de corazón...

Tarde demasiado en terminar esta parte del capitulo...mi tiempo esta total y absolutamente reducido, es realmente desesperante.

: Muchisimas gracias por el consejo de los guiones...! de Corazón, gracias...!

Ahora...** Tamara**, realmente me gustaría haber podido responderte antes pero dado que no había tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo, justo lo hice hoy hace unos minutos, y tampoco tenia a donde, he tenido que retrasar tu respuesta hasta ahora.

Al inicio dije que no seria plagio, y es cierto, pero hay ciertas cosas y tramas que no puedo dejar de incluir por que fueron las que me inspiraron a esto, ¿llevara la linea de GG? Si lo hará, de lo contrario no me habría molestado en iniciarlo, ¿Sera igual? no jamás, hay muchos cambios programados para el futuro, pequeños detalles que lo cambian todo.

Entiendo tu sentimiento respecto a Hinata en el papel de Serena, cuando pensé en realizar esto, créeme que pase mucho tiempo pensando en quienes serian quienes, mi primera opción fue Ino, por todo lo que dijiste en tu comentario, pero luego de analizarlo, supe que si Ino era Serena, eso afectaría las tramas que tenia en mente, y que continuo teniendo, y el resto de los papeles también, así que lo siento pero Ino no puede ser Serena.

Ademas, Road To Ninja fue claramente una inspiración para decidirme y por supuesto los papeles, tal vez por eso no me cuesta imaginar a Hinata en el papel.

Me encantaría que leyeses el fic, de verdad que si...

Gracias por tu comentario...!

* * *

Ya saben...nada me pertenece...! y tampoco gano nada...!

Repito gracias por leer...!

* * *

**_"La fiesta del Beso"_**

.

.

.

Vistos en uno de los sitios más odiados por Kasumi Hyuga, dos pelinegros concentrados en lo que se puede llamar el juego más importante del día.

_Uno, dos, tres_, la más joven contaba mentalmente las jugadas que le hacían falta para derrotar a su contrincante, solo tres jugadas más, y podría restregarle en la cara su más reciente victoria, solo tres jugadas, si tan solo la vida fuese tan fácil como un juego de ajedrez.

— Jake-mate, murmuro el mayor de los pelinegros, sonriendo con satisfacción la ver el rostro incrédulo de su contrincante.

Hanabi Hyuga, abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, observó con indignación el tablero, y sus ojos claros se posaron sobre el vencedor

—Tú, horrible jugador, ¡solo me faltaban tres jugadas y tú lo sabías! ¿No podrías dejarme ganar ni siquiera por que intente suicidarme?

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y negó con la cabeza.

—Acepta tu derrota perdedora.

Hanabi lo miró enfadada —Eres odioso

—Sí, lo soy, —admitió sin ningún problema mientras observaba su reloj, Hanabi lo miro con tristeza.

— ¿Debes irte ya? —Preguntó con la esperanza de que le dijese que no y dejando de lado su anterior disgusto.

—Si, lo siento, pero sabes algunas personas debemos ir a clases, y ya me fugue de la mitad de la mañana, creo que es hora de que mi lado responsable aflore, — dijo mientras tomaba la chaqueta del uniforme y su abrigo.

—Fue bueno verte.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, — detuvo su andar y regreso su mirada a la joven pelinegra que quedaba en ese lugar tan deprimente — hazme un favor ¿quieres?—Hanabi le devolvió la mirada pidiéndole que continuara, —No intentes suicidarte de nuevo.

—Lo intentare, dijo la pelinegra mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

* * *

_"Vista en las afueras de Konoha Academy, con su cabello negro brillando por el sol, y una expresión de soledad en su rostro, ¿pensó H que podría irse sin decir adiós y que al volver todo sería igual?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl"_

—Te digo que no Naruto, contestó de mala gana un pelinegro a su insistente amigo, se sorprendió al ver que no le reclamaba, como buen observador siguió la mirada del rubio hasta llegar a una joven pelinegra sentada en lo que alguna vez fue su trono. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había olvidado que Hinata regresó a casa, se recordó mentalmente agradecérselo cuando hablara con ella.

—Deja de ver a Hinata con cara de estúpido, estas en terrenos de Sakura, murmuro Sasuke antes de abandonarlo y sentarse junto a la pelinegra, solo había dos personas a las que él haría compañía en esas horribles escaleras que simulaban ser un trono, Hinata, y muy en el fondo de su ser sabía, y era muy posible que nunca lo admitiera, Sakura, aunque fuera solo para molestarla.

— ¿Con que una expresión de soledad? — Preguntó el joven Uchiha una vez que estuvo sentado junto a ella, la observo de perfil, era la misma Hinata de siempre, ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado?

—Tengo menos de 48 horas aquí y Gossip Girl ha hablado más de mí que de ti, — contestó molesta la chica, sin verlo a la cara, dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios y se volvió hacia él, — ¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?

El chico sonrió imperceptiblemente, —Bien, entre lo que cabe, ya sabes, es bueno que hayas regresado, no es por ser mal agradecido ni nada, pero ¿estás consciente de que nos dejaste aquí, solos?

Hinata le dio una mirada de disculpa, lo sabía, en el fondo ella sabía que fue egoísta, no solo dejó sola a Sakura, dejó solos a Sasuke a Hanabi.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo insoportable que fue tener que aguantar a toda la familia yo solo?

A pesar del sentimiento de culpa que la invadió, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono resentido del pelinegro, en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, solo que más alto…y peligroso.

—Lo siento Sasuke, —Trato de disculparse la joven Hyuga, —te extrañe, ¿lo sabes cierto?

-No tanto como pudiste haber extrañado a Sakura, yo también te extrañe – admitió Sasuke muy en contra de su voluntad mientras endurecía su rostro, una cosa era admitir sus sentimientos a la que siempre consideró su chica favorita, y otra muy diferente, dejar que el mundo lograra leer sus expresiones.

—Entonces ¿Qué me cuentas?

Sasuke sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera él era tan fuerte, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—La mejor amiga y el novio, eso es bastante típico ¿sabes?

Hinata volvió a posar sus bellos ojos sobre él, esta vez llenos de duda y preocupación.

— ¿Qué es…?

—Los vi, por supuesto antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, eres más parecida a mí de lo que te gusta aceptar.

—No quieras jugar de santo Sasuke, tú eres mil veces más despreciable que yo, —replicó indignada la joven Hyuga.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero yo no he tenido sexo con la novia de mi mejor amigo, —se defendió el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa llena de burla aparecía en su rostro.

Hinata suspiro derrotada, no había duda, Sasuke Uchiha era un verdadero hijo de Puta, con el perdón de la tía Mikoto. ¿Sabría Naruto? ¿Lo sabría Sakura?

—No, ninguno de ellos tiene la más mínima idea—contestó el azabache a la pregunta no formulada por la chica, — Naruto no sabe que se, y Sakura…digamos que sigue en su mundo de porcelana.

—Espero que continúe así, Sakura no puede saberlo, eso la destruiría, promete que no le dirás nada, — pidió la pelinegra angustiada.

—No te ofendas Hinata, pero tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme que un triangulo amoroso, —replicó burlón Sasuke, logrando que Hinata frunciera el ceño y resoplara fastidiada.

—Bien, necesito que hagas algo por mí, —pidió Hinata con tranquilidad, cambiando el tema e ignorando el lado bastardo de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué será?

—Mantén a Naruto alejado de Sakura esta noche.

— ¿No prefieres que entretenga a la pelirosa?, — replicó el Joven Uchiha con tono morboso y una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

Hinata rodó los ojos con desesperación, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara Sasuke seria siempre un maldito.

—Idiota, no me refiero a eso y lo sabes, quiero hablar con mi mejor amiga, no con la novia de Naruto, ¿puedes entender eso?

—Veré que puedo hacer, —contestó Sasuke mientras se levantaba de los nada cómodos escalones, —saluda a la tía Kasumi por mi ¿quieres?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a su primo favorito alejarse del lugar, y perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

Y cuando la noche llega a la ciudad, las sorpresas salen a la luz y viejas costumbres se hacen presentes

Vistas: En el bar de nuestro hotel favorito H y S, compartiendo algo llamado tiempo juntas…rememorando el pasado y actualizando el presente…Esperemos que esto no termine en una pelea…aunque ¿sería tan malo?

Zapatos altos, pantys transparentes y un vestido casual corto de color verde ocupaban uno de los finísimos bancos del bar del hotel. Un par de ojos jade observaban todo a su alrededor, mientras su rostro estaba libre de cabellos rosas gracias a una diadema gris, con su mano derecha sostenía una copa de licor, mientras que con la izquierda jugaba con el dobladillo de la falda de su vestido, una voz conocida interrumpió su concentración, y sus ojos se posaron sobre quien obtendría toda su atención. Una chica pelinegra estaba junto a ella, sonriéndole como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si esos 6 meses nunca hubieran pasado.

Odiaba esa facilidad con la que Hinata trataba de reparar los daños ocasionados, como si con solo venir y sonreír fuese suficiente ¿y la acusaba a ella de esconder los trapos sucios bajo la alfombra? Definitivamente la palabra hipocresía tenía descripción grafica.

—Cuéntame… ¿Cómo has estado?

Y Sakura sonrió ocultando toda la molestia que sentía, como solo una reina sabe, recibiendo la misma sonrisa de Hinata.

—Bien, — dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa buscando las palabra adecuadas, —tomando en cuenta que mi padre abandono a mi madre y ahora vive en Italia con su amante, una modelo de 32 años, — contestó finalmente la pelirosa, con tono seco y resignado, y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Hinata.

—Lo siento S, lamento no haber estado aquí para ti, — y una vez más Hinata Hyuga, se odio así misma por haber sido tan egoísta, por no haber pensado en los demás, y por traicionar la confianza de Sakura.

—Olvidalo, no tiene caso, — y una vez más con unos cuantos parpadeos rápidos todo posible rastro de liquido proveniente de los ojos de la pelirosa desapareció, — ¿Qué tal el internado? ¿Valió la pena?

—No realmente, — murmuro la pelinegra sin atreverse a ver los ojos jade de su amiga, la conocía perfectamente, sabía lo que venía, y no estaba lista para responder.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Hinata ocultó su rostro con su cabello, y Sakura Haruno supo que no tendría respuesta.

* * *

Visto: en el centro de Tokio, un destello rojo caminando a través de la oscuridad de la noche, mirada perdida y rostro soñador…chico solitario queriendo ser parte de algo que no le corresponde, algo para lo que nunca fue criado.

—No papá, tranquilízate, habló el pelirrojo tratando de no perder la paciencia, — solo entro y salgo, ya lo entendí, no hay mucha ciencia en eso, replicó una vez más el joven, — si no te preocupes, oh y gracias por distraerme, casi dejo el Hotel atrás, murmuro disgustado mientras cortaba la llamada.

Se convenció a si mismo que no se mostraría sorprendido, había visto ese hotel infinidad de veces, no era nada nuevo, que era solo un hotel más, que el Saiyo Ginza no representaba absolutamente nada para él. Respiro profundo, animándose así mismo, solo era entrar y salir, dejar la tarjeta de la galería y regresar a casa… ¿Por qué sentía que eso podría cambiar su vida?

¿Por qué anhelaba algo que nunca fue suyo? Porque no importa cuán feliz fuese su vida…siempre se preguntará que hubiese sucedido si… ¿Qué hubiese sucedido?

—Oh lo siento tanto, escuchó una voz disculpándose a lo lejos mientras él trataba de ponerse de pie, — tenía prisa y no te he visto.

Gaara sonrió, tratando de reconfortarla sin saber quién era, soltando un suspiro se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, y las de la chica.

—Permite que te ayude, —ofreció la chica mientras se agachaba y recogía todo lo que su blanquecina mano alcanzaba.

—No te preocupes, —murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a la chica, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro, y el que pensaba que esa noche sería horrible.

—Lo siento, de verdad, — se disculpó la chica una vez más mientras salía del edificio a toda prisa, dejando al pelirrojo con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, y con algo ajeno a él en la mano.

—Espera, — trato de detenerla, —olvidaste tu teléfono, —casi gritó, sin llegar a ser escuchado, chocó con la chica de sus sueños, y al parecer tendría una excusa para verla de nuevo, tal vez el Saiyo Ginza si podía significar algo para él después de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Visto: El caballero oscuro y el chico dorado recorriendo las calles de Tokio, con la mirada perdida y con diversión en el rostro.

—Entonces, — comenzó a hablar el rubio con tono divertido, ignorando la profundidad del asunto, — ¿a qué se debe esto?

El pelinegro suspiró cansado de la misma pregunta.

—Realmente quieres saberlo ¿no?, — y unos ojos azules llenos de duda se posaron sobre él, —Hinata me pidió alejarte de Sakura, — y vio los ojos de su amigo llenarse de algo que él no sentía hace mucho, esperanza. —No te emociones Naruto, ella me pidió alejarte de Sakura para poder hablar con su amiga, no con tu novia, y todos queremos que esa amistad continúe ¿cierto? —Preguntó malicioso el Uchiha, volviendo a ser quien era, dejando de lado su parte comprensiva.

Naruto lo observó indignado, odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía en ese plan, abrió la boca para decirle algo hiriente, más para desahogarse que por que el pelinegro se lo mereciera.

-Y sabes que tengo la razón, aclárame algo, a ti siempre te gustó Hinata, desde que éramos unos niños, ¿Por qué te hiciste novio de Sakura?

-No lo sé, — contestó sinceramente el rubio sorprendiendo a Sasuke, — la quiero, realmente la quiero, podría dar mi vida por ella, es tan frágil, que creo que necesita a alguien que la cuide, y simplemente no sé, seguro creerás que soy un idiota, — confesó el rubio cabizbajo.

—Eres un idiota, eso siempre lo he tenido claro, pero no lo creo por esa razón, no importa cuánto quieras a Sakura, o cuanto quieras protegerla, tú amas a Hinata, y al parecer no va a cambiar pronto.

—También amo a Sakura, Dios sabe que lo hago, — el rubio subió su mirada al cielo, como pidiendo una respuesta, pidiendo ayuda divina, porque ningún mortal podría aliviar su pena.

—Pero no como amas a Hinata, nunca como a Hinata, ¿me equivoco?, — la oscura mirada del azabache se concentró en admirar el paisaje nocturno frente a él, tratando de no fastidiar a su amigo más de la cuenta.

—Maldito seas…— murmuro Naruto frustrado por la situación, Sasuke sonrió comprensivo mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo y le ofrecía uno a Naruto.

—Tengo que hablar con Sakura, susurro el rubio con la voz cargada de culpa, tal vez la respuesta divina había llegado a él— lamento frustrar tu intento de secuestro.

-No te preocupes, Hinata podrá perdonarme, además tengo cosas que hacer, solo no hagas nada estúpido, —dijo Sasuke mientras detenía un taxi, -oh y por cierto, deberías leer Gossip Girl más seguido. El rubio frunció el seño mientras entraba al tan famoso y problemático blog.

* * *

.

Visto: El forastero, regresando al único sitio que puede llamar hogar…el único sitio donde se siente amado, el único sitio en el que cree ser comprendido…

— ¡Papá, estoy en casa! — medio gritó, medio aviso el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y se adentraba en él. Observó el lugar con atención, buscándola con la mirada, tal vez y solo tal vez algún día cuando el regresara a casa, haría lo mismo, y sus ojos la encontrarían.

La fina voz de su hermano la sorprendió y asustó por partes iguales, decidida a ignorarlo Temari Sabaku No, no apartó la vista del libre de dibujo que tenía en sus manos mientras continuaba garabateando algunos bosquejos, sintió un suave hundimiento en el sofá, justo a su lado. Le escuchó suspirar.

—¿Has leído Gossip Girl últimamente?,— preguntó ella dejando de lado la idea de ignorar a su hermano mientras apartaba la mirada de sus dibujos y la fijaba en la computadora frente a ella, descansando inocentemente sobre la mesa de la sala.

—Yo no leo Gossip Girl, — contestó su hermano mientras se quitaba el abrigo y cerraba los ojos, —eso es para chicas.

—Pues deberías dejar salir tu lado femenino con más frecuencia, ya sabes, para enterarte de cuando Gossip Girl habla de ti, —contestó divertida la hermana pequeña mientras le mostraba el mensaje en la computadora.

"_Vistos a las afueras del Saiyo Ginza, nuestra chica favorita y chico solitario en un terrible choque de opuestos, esperemos que los daños sean menores, y que el rostro del forastero abandone esa expresión tan vergonzosa de sorpresa"_

_XOXO_

El pelirrojo trató de controlar su sorpresa, ante la mirada de su hermana pequeña, detecto burla en sus ojos, nada nuevo en realidad, pero había algo más, algo que casi nunca estaba presente, eran... ¿celos? ¿De qué?

— ¿He aparecido por primera vez en Gossip Girl solo porque Hinata Hyuga chocó conmigo? Tiene que ser una broma.

—En realidad, para todo Tokio, tú chocaste con Hinata, no ella contigo, tú eres el forastero, lo siento hermano, —dijo la rubia, mientras observaba con curiosidad el objeto en los dedos de su hermano, —Gaara, dijo ella suavemente sin mirarle el rostro, -¿de quién es ese teléfono?

El pelirrojo reaccionó, sonrió como un niño feliz, su hermana levantó una ceja ante esto.

—Es de Hinata, lo ha olvidado durante el choque.

—Oh genial, ¡tienes una buena excusa para hablarle a tu nueva amiga!, —exclamó Temari con falso entusiasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y prestaba atención a la computadora.

—Ella no es mi amiga, —replicó el mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No, mientras su hermana le regalaba una mirada cargada de burla.

—Oh es cierto, — exclamó con falsa sorpresa y un matiz casi indetectable de satisfacción, —para ser tú amiga, primero debe saber que tú existes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Visto: Nuestro chico dorado, entrando al castillo de la Reina S, donde hermosos momentos se vivieron, y desastres pueden ocurrir.

¿Alguien recuerda una de los muchos cuentos de hadas con final feliz?

Los ojos azules del rubio recorrieron el sitio con nostalgia, como una vez lo hizo Hinata. Empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría, cuando el orden se rompiera, y nada fuera como antes.

—Joven Naruto.

—Aya, —respondió amablemente al saludo de la leal ama de llaves de Sakura, no dejándose intimidar por la revisión visual que le dio, frunciendo esta el seño al notar el estado de nerviosismo del joven rubio.

—Le diré a la señorita Sakura que usted está aquí, —agregó ella sin dejar de observarlo.

—Eso sería bueno, gracias.

* * *

Vistos: El caballero Oscuro y nuestra chica favorita caminando por las famosas y oscuras calles de Tokio, una imagen que no veíamos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

A los ojos de cualquier persona, esa chica pelinegra y alta era la misma Hinata que se fue de Tokio hace más de seis meses, con sus adorados botines grises y sus largas piernas ocultas bajo unas finas medias negras daba pasos seguros y hechizantes, el corto vestido azul que llevaba se escondía parcialmente bajo su abrigo gris y su cabello negro se movía con el viento, en sus ojos no estaba aquella chispa de diversión y su mirada había perdido el toque salvaje que la caracterizaba, se aferró al brazo del que se sujetaba y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

Sasuke Uchiha poso sus oscuros ojos sobre lo que podía ver de la cabeza de su prima, y arqueó una de sus cejas de forma interrogante, el sonido que producían sus zapatos italianos al caminar era nada comparado con el sonido que producían los tacones de la chica que caminaba aferrada a él, como si él fuese capaz de salvar a alguien, cuando era él quien necesitaba ser salvado.

* * *

Cuando el cabello pelirosa de Sakura sostenido por una diadema, entró en escena, Naruto Namikase supo que desde ese momento nada sería igual.

La vio avanzar hacia él, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, y una expresión de total felicidad…y se odio, como nunca había odiado a nadie en su corta vida al saber que él destruiría esa felicidad.

Desvió su rostro cuando su joven novia intento besarlo, ganándose una mirada de confusión, trató de pedirle disculpas con su mirada, le pidió a gritos silenciosos que lo perdonara, que no lo odiara.

Porque esa chica pelirosa que estaba frente a él, tal vez no fuera el amor de su vida, y tampoco tendría el titulo de su primer amor, pero sin duda era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, ¿la amaba? Por supuesto que la amaba, ¿Qué clase de idiota seria si no la amaba?, era Sakura Haruno, la abeja Reina de Konoha Academy, una de las chicas más bellas y dulces que podría existir, era su amiga de toda la vida, ella era la princesa que cualquier príncipe azul querría rescatar, y si la vida fuese como un cuento de hadas, donde todas las historias comienzan con "_Había una vez…", _ellos se casarían tendrían al menos dos hijos, ambos rubios, vivirían felices por siempre, envejecerían juntos y verían a sus nietos crecer, con una sonrisa en sus ya ancianos rostros, y con toda una vida en común.

Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y aunque su historia puede haber comenzado con un…

"_Había una vez…en un reino muy pero muy lejano, donde una bella niña de cabello rosa y ojos jades, invitó a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules a jugar con ella…"_

Y la reina malvada no existiera, ellos no eran Blancanieves y Encantador, ellos no eran los protagonistas de un cuento de Hadas, —aunque a gran parte de Tokio le gustase verlo de esa forma — y él, era un maldito hijo de puta por romper las ilusiones de esa chica pelirosa.

—Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?, —el rubio la observó fijamente, con los ojos llenos de culpa, mientras soportaba la mirada curiosa de su novia, ella sabía que algo iba mal, por un demonio, es Sakura Haruno, sería casi imposible que no supiera que algo iba mal.

—Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, — Naruto tomo aire, buscando valor en algún rincón de su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, buscando la manera más fácil, quiso golpearse el mismo por su estupidez, ¿manera fácil? No hay en este mundo una manera fácil de decirle a tu novia de toda la vida que le fuiste infiel con su mejor amiga, con su hermana.

— ¿Tan malo es para que pongas esa cara?, venga dímelo ya, estas empezando a asustarme.

—Hace seis, meses, antes de que...

—Hinata se fuera, —interrumpió la pelirosa mientras su voz se quebraba debido a los nervios e intentaba forzarlo a hablar más rápido.

Naruto frunció el seño, eso no sería nada sencillo si Sakura trataba de adivinar lo que quería decirle.

—Sakura, por favor no me interrumpas, —le pidió lo más serio posible, causando una expresión de sorpresa en el bello rostro de la chica.

—Hace seis meses, antes de que Hinata se fuera, en la boda de los Echizen, tú me pediste que la vigilara, que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha, y lo hice, la seguí hasta el bar, el maldito bar cerrado del hotel… ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura asintió débilmente, mientras en su mente trataba de encontrar el por qué de esa conversación, no lograba comprender el rumbo, y estaba asustada, porque ella misma desconocía lo que podría suceder.

Y distinguió la disculpa en la mirada de Naruto, él le estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo que ella no sabía, y eso la hizo asustarse aún más, y cuando el rubio continuó con su confesión, Sakura Haruno sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

_**Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta, su vestido ya no tenía el mismo brillo que al inicio de la fiesta, pero aún así, Hinata Hyuga continuaba deslumbrando a la figura que caminaba tras ella, mientras ambos se adentraban al bar del hotel, lo único que rompía el silencio era su risa, y el sonido de sus tacones al caminar —casi bailar— mientras subía a la barra. **_

—_**Hinata baja de ahí, —pidió Naruto lo más tranquilo que pudo, odiaba estar en estas situaciones, y el ver a Hinata bailando como si fuese su último día, y con esa sonrisa que siempre amó adornando su rostro no le ponía las cosas más fáciles.**_

_**Hinata lo observó con diversión mientras agitaba su cabellera negra al ritmo de su propio baile.**_

—_**Oh Naruto,— exclamó la joven mientras tomaba un trago de la botella que tenía en su mano, —ven aquí conmigo… ¡No seas aguafiestas! **_

—_**No soy aguafiestas, —se defendió el rubio mientras se colocaba junto a la barra para atrapar a Hinata en cuanto cayera, porque era un hecho, Hinata iba a caer de esa barra, —simplemente me ocupo de que no te lastimes, ambos sabemos cómo te pones cuando bebes, ahora… ¿serias tan amable…? —Pidió Naruto con un gesto, mientras extendía su mano para ayudarle a bajar, Hinata lo observó fijamente mientras tomaba su mano y le permitía bajarla de la barra**_

—_**Tus ojos son hermosos…**_

—_**Lo sé**_

_**Hinata permitió que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, chocando con el rostro de rubio debido a la cercanía, casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su acompañante, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, desde donde estaba podía ver, casi sentir, la imperceptible casi invisible barba rubia del hombre que tenia frente a ella, si subía un poco la mirada podría detallar cada una de las facciones de ese bello rostro, lo último que sus ojos lograron apreciar fue esos dos pequeños mares que la invitaban a adentrarse en ellos, una mano se poso en su cintura, y ese fue el inicio del fin.**_

_**La pelinegra abandonó los labios del rubio, solo cuando su cuerpo rogaba por oxigeno, un débil suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando Naruto besó su cuello con adoración, y colaba su mano bajo la falda del vestido acariciando sus muslos mientras que con la otra empezaba a quitarle el vestido.**_

_**Hinata tomó los labios del rubio con desesperación mordiendo su labio inferior, sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó al rubio quejarse por ello, y un brillo salvaje se apoderó de su mirada. Sus blanquecinas manos desabrochaban con tortuosa lentitud los botones de la camisa, sintió como su cuerpo era acorralado totalmente entre la barra y Naruto, su vestido había quedado en el olvido, y la camisa del rubio también.**_

_**Su mano se deslizo traviesa a través del pecho desnudo del rubio, acariciándolo, torturándolo, dejando sus manos sobre el cinturón, pidiendo permiso con la mirada, de un momento a otro, terminó sentada sobre la barra, con el rubio entre sus piernas, le quito el cinturón y dejo que él hiciera el resto.**_

_**Naruto la besaba con pasión y devoción, dejando que ella lo mordiera, mientras el acariciaba la piel desnuda de su espalda y de los muslos que lo rodeaban, gimió de placer cuando los pechos de Hinata fueron aplastados contra su torso, podía sentirlos atreves de la fina tela del sostén.**_

_**Una de las manos de Hinata desordenaba el rubio cabello del joven, mientras que con la otra lo sostenía por el cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Su cuerpo se llenó de placer cuando los suaves labios del rubio besaban sus pechos, el sostén ya no era impedimento, mordió su cuello tratando de ahogar un sonoro gemido de placer cuando el rubio tomo uno de sus pezones con su boca y le dio un suave mordisco.**_

_**Podía sentir la erección del rubio contra su cuerpo, lo sentía vibrar cada vez que lo acariciaba por encima de la tela del bóxer, y ambos experimentaban una oleada de excitación cuando ella reforzaba el agarre de sus piernas y sus cuerpos se moldeaban como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas…**_

_**Y en ningún momento recordaron que eran la mejor amiga y el novio de una chica pelirosa, no lo recordaron cuando solo eran besos, mucho menos cuando el rubio la penetró y Hinata lo envolvía con sus piernas.**_

Parpadeo rápidamente para alejar de sus ojos las lágrimas que rogaban por salir, respiró, una, dos, tres veces, dejó que su cuerpo se llenara de oxígeno, trató de trasladarse a su lugar feliz, donde todo era blanco y puro, donde nada podía salir mal, quiso gritar de la desesperación al no recordar cómo llegar ahí. Quiso gritarle a Naruto que dejara de verla de esa manera, que dejara de pedir disculpas.

Quería llorar, **"**_**Las reinas nunca lloran delante de nadie", **_casi podía escuchar una voz diciéndole esas palabras. Ella es una reina, y no llora delante de nadie.

Tomó un valor que no posee, y miro a Naruto fijamente a los ojos.

—Me engañaste con Hinata, —no era una pregunta, —me fuiste infiel con mi mejor amiga, de todas las personas en el mundo, tuviste que engañarme con ella, —no levantó la voz, tampoco permitió que el dolor que la consumía, que la hacía querer mandar todo al diablo afectara su tono de voz.

—Sakura, — el tono de voz lastimero con el que Naruto se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra una vez más, la hizo querer salir corriendo, dejar todo lo que una vez creyó conocer, todo lo que Hinata un día abandonó.

—No Naruto, nada de Sakura, ¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!, —se permitió gritar mientras lo empujaba hacia el ascensor.

El rubio trató de acercarse a ella, intentó consolarla, intento pedir disculpas, quiso recoger los pedazos de Sakura, que seguramente había en todo el lugar, quiso regresar en el tiempo, y evitar que todo sucediera, quiso haber tenido el valor de terminar con Sakura, mucho tiempo atrás, quiso poder amar a Sakura como ella lo amaba a él, quiso nunca haberla engañado con Hinata.

-Lo siento tanto, — una última disculpa por parte del rubio, un último intento antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran frente a él

—Sentirlo no cambiara nada, — fue prácticamente un susurro lo que salió de los labios de la pelirosa, pero eso fue lo último que Naruto escuchó claramente antes de sus ojos azules vieran las puertas del ascensor cerrarse frente a él.

* * *

"_¡Buenos días chicos de Tokio! _

_El forastero Sabaku No, rondando los alrededores de Sainyo Ginza, el hogar de la Elite de Tokio, o de al menos parte de ella._

_Admirando lo que pudo ser suyo, y anhelando lo que nunca podrá tener"_

_XOXO_

—Esto es genial ¿sabes?, murmuro un pelirrojo con sarcasmo mientras sacaba el celular de su abrigo y lo balanceaba en su mano —nunca en mi vida GG me ha dedicado más de dos líneas, en realidad decir que me ha dedicado dos líneas es mucho decir, seamos sinceros, antes de esto no creo que el mundo supiese quien soy, y ¿sabes? A estas alturas tampoco es como que mucha gente lo sepa, pero Hinata Hyuga choca por accidente conmigo, y GG me dedica su atención, ¿puedes creerlo? Y ahora vuelvo a aparecer solo porque vengo de muy buena fe a devolverle su teléfono celular, —dice mientras mueve el teléfono que tiene en su mano.

El encargado, un hombre de unos 35 años, lo observó con curiosidad y diversión, en todos sus años trabajando en ese hotel, nunca se ha podido aburrir, si no era por la Señorita Hyuga del Pent-house del penúltimo piso y sus continuas jugarretas cuando vivía en la ciudad, era el Joven Uchiha que lo saludaba con una sonrisa divertida y cordial, aunque el resto del personal lo tachara de loco, pues Sasuke Uchiha no solía sonreír cordialmente, mucho menos de manera divertida, aunque a él poco le importaba que lo tacharan de loco, pues era uno de los pocos,— por no decir el único — de los empleados que recibía todas las vísperas de navidad,—nunca el propio día— pasajes para ir a visitar a su madre.

"_**Todo el mundo merece pasar la víspera de navidad con su madre"**_

Fueron las palabras del joven Uchiha la primera vez que le entregó ese maravilloso regalo, y su aprecio por el muchacho creció, un día que la señorita Hinata de doce años había bajado con un plato de comida dispuesta a comer en el vestíbulo.

—_**Mi familia está loca, ¿no te molesta que coma aquí contigo cierto Kotaro?**_

_**Kotaro negó con la cabeza mientras se sentó en su banquito y la escucho hablar, y quejarse de lo loca que estaba su familia.**_

—_**Se que en tu mente debes estar preguntándote por que el idiota y desgraciado de mi primo te da ese regalo en vísperas de Navidad ¿cierto? Sasuke adora a tía Mikoto, y sé que ella también lo ama, es su hijo de todos modos, pero ella nunca está en casa, algo así como mamá, y cuando ella no viene para navidad, él pasa la navidad con nosotros y con el tío Fugaku ,aunque seamos honestos eso no es ningún tipo de consuelo ¿pasar navidad con Kasumi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha? Debe ser la pesadilla de muchos, por eso todos los años te da esos pasajes para que vayas con tu madre, a él le gustaría que alguien lo hiciera por él, Sasuke extraña pasar Navidad con su madre, por eso siempre le compro algo realmente genial.**_

_**Kotaro solo asintió, mientras analizaba la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, ellos eran una familia completamente disfuncional, y aun así trataban de sostenerse entre ellos.**_

—_**Oh Kotaro, no le digas a Sasuke que te he dicho todo eso, me matara si se entera.**_

_**El hombre le regalo una mirada comprensiva y asintió, mientras la observo alejarse rumbo al elevador con el plato vacio y despidiéndose con una sonrisa.**_

Dejó de perderse en sus propios recuerdos, y presto toda su atención al muchacho pelirrojo que había frente a él.

— ¿Conoce usted a la Señorita Hyuga? ¿Lo conoce ella a usted?, — preguntó con la mayor seriedad posible, mientras el muchacho seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido.

— ¿La conozco? Se quien es desde luego que si, ¿quién por el amor de Dios no sabe quién es Hinata Hyuga? ¿Me conoce ella? Sinceramente desearía que sí, pero no hay que mentirnos, esto casi seguro que ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién soy.

—Señorita Hyuga, llamó suavemente el encargado a la joven pelinegra que bajaba del ascensor.

—No no, no la llames ¿para qué? Solo dale el maldito teléfono, ni siquiera tiene idea de quién soy, vamos hombre no me hagas pasar por esto, dijo él pelirrojo mientras el encargado lo ignoraba, y la chica de sus sueños se acercaba a él, oh bueno a ellos.

—Este joven afirma conocerla, y quiere hablar con usted, ¿le conoce? ¿O desea que llame a seguridad?

—Oh no Kotaro, déjalo, si se quien es, —exclamó tranquila la pelinegra mientras observaba al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Preguntó sorprendido Gaara, sintiendo que se encontraba en un sueño, por que debía estar soñando ¿cierto?

—Sí, de anoche.

— ¿Me recuerdas?

Hinata asintió sonriente ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

—Hinata Hyuga, — se presentó ella, formalmente, mientras extendía su mano esperando que el joven la tomara. Su sonrisa se amplió al notar lo nervioso que estaba, hace mucho que eso no sucedía.

—Lo sé, contestó en un impulso, odiándose a sí mismo por su estupidez, — Gaara Sabaku No.

—Hola, Gaara Sabaku No, ¿Qué te trae por este hotel?

—Tú…

La mirada de Hinata era de sorpresa y curiosidad, levantó una de sus negras cejas de manera interrogante, — ¿Disculpa?

—Oh no, lo siento, no me malinterpretes, no soy un acosador o algo parecido, —trató de aclarar Sabaku No, mientras sentía que sus manos sudaban y su alma estaba a punto de abandonar su cuerpo.

—Oh, eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

El pelirrojo la miró avergonzado y le mostró su celular, los ojos de la Hyuga brillaron de emoción al reconocer el aparato.

— ¡Oh mi teléfono! Creí que lo había perdido, — exclamó mientras tomaba el aparato emocionado, muchísimas gracias Gaara, — te acabas de ganar un lugar en mi corazón.

El pelirrojo sonrío avergonzado, si ella supiese cuanto deseaba él que eso fuese realidad, se permitió observar su sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y la expresión de su rostro era hermosa. Era normal que le gustara Hinata Hyuga ¿a quién en su sano juicio no le gustaría? Era como un ángel bajado del cielo.

—Esto es simplemente genial…— alcanzó a escuchar el pelirrojo a causa del bajo tono de voz con el que fue dicho.

— ¿Disculpa? – preguntó estando casi segura que la voz era de Hinata y que difícilmente se estuviese dirigiendo a él, aunque podía intentarlo de todos modos.

—Mi madre viene hacia acá… y está aquí, — una mueca de fastidio llegó a su rostro desapareciendo a una velocidad magistral, una mueca que el joven pelirrojo catalogó como tierna.

—Hinata cariño.

-Hola mamá.

Los ojos oscuros de Kasumi Hyuga se posaron inmediatamente en el joven que acompañaba a su hija, examinándolo con paciencia, había algo en él que se le hacía conocido, algo ¿en su mirada tal vez? No, definitivamente no era su mirada.

—Kasumi Hyuga, —se presentó formalmente mientras extendía su mano al desconocido en un pequeño gesto de cortesía.

—Gaara Sabaku No, un placer conocerla señora Hyuga – su voz tembló imperceptiblemente al pronunciar esas palabras, estaba estrechando la mano de la mujer con la que sueña que algún día sea su suegra, sin notar el ligero cambió en la expresión la pelinegra mayor al escuchar su apellido.

—El gusto es mío, — sonrió cortésmente como su madre le enseñó cuando era joven, y como ella les enseñó — o al menos intento enseñarles – a Hinata y a Hanabi, una sonrisa cálida, que no diera oportunidad de leer tu verdadera expresión, — Hinata cariño, asumo que a falta de invitación para la fiesta de Sakura cenarás conmigo esta noche, ¿me equivoco?

Los claros ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de incomodidad, nunca en sus 17 años de vida su madre se había empeñado tanto en que cenaran juntas ¿tenía que empezar ahora que su vida no estaba exactamente bien? Tampoco es como si antes hubiese estado mejor. Trató de buscar una excusa, algo creíble y que la librara de ese odioso compromiso, en el cual muy posiblemente tuviese que conocer al nuevo novio de turno de su madre.

—Honestamente no, tengo una cita, —contestó tranquilamente mientras posaba sus ojos en el chico pelirrojo frente a ella, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Observó a su madre entrecerrar su mirada no muy convencida de su excusa, casi se sintió como en un interrogatorio policial, tampoco es como si hubiese estado en uno alguna vez.

—Oh cariño, ¿una cita? ¿Quién es el afortunado?,— el tono dulce y curioso que empleó la madre del amor de su vida, fue suficiente para que el joven pelirrojo sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

—Él…— Quiso reír al ver el rostro sorprendido y asustado de su ya designado salvador. Un minuto después pensó que tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea, vio una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla, y no había pronunciado palabra, quiso golpearse a sí misma.

— ¿Y a donde llevaras a mi hija?

—Mamá, déjalo en paz.

Lo vio dudar, "Maldita sea" fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de Hinata mientras el pelirrojo trataba de darle una respuesta a la intimidante mujer pelinegra frente a él.

— A uno de los conciertos de mi padre—la mirada de Kasumi Hyuga se oscureció un momento, mientras su cerebro revisaba cajones y cajas viejas, mientras el polvo era alborotado y algo en su cabeza le dio una señal de alarma, como digna dama hija de su madre, mostró su mejor sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia su hija, casi podía asegurar que todo era una mentira, ¿a quién engañaba? Era una vil y — tristemente—excusa de su hija para zafarse de la cena, quiso sentirse ofendida, una parte de su cerebro, muy posiblemente su conciencia se lo impidió.

—Prometo que te recompensaré la cena, — el tono entusiasta de su hija la hizo olvidar cualquier posible regaño, se hizo la desentendida, e ignoró el hecho de que su hija probablemente fuera a salir con el hijo del que fue el amor de juventud de su cuñada.

* * *

Vistos en el parque de Tokio, padre e hijo corriendo como medallistas olímpicos, atrayendo miradas y provocando suspiros.

Dos cabelleras rubias eran atacadas por la fuerte brisa, el más joven de ellos no tenía su característica sonrisa en el rostro, esa que contagiaba al resto del mundo y enamoraba a las chicas.

— ¿Estás listo para la fiesta de Sakura?, preguntó Minato Namikase, un rubio de hermosos ojos azules, que seguro en su juventud expresaban la misma pureza que los de su hijo, y que hoy, la pureza estaba en el olvido, alto y bien conservado para su edad, mientras obligaba a su hijo a detenerse para tomar un segundo aire.

Naruto evitó su mirada, mientras observaba los alrededores del parque que siempre ha sido parte de su vida.

—En realidad, no creo que sea buena idea asistir, — y una oscura nube invadió la pura mirada del rubio.

La mirada de Minato Namikase se endureció, y cualquier rastro de pureza que sus ojos pudieron expresar en su juventud desapareció. Naruto sintió la tensión en el aire, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía. Una vez más en la semana, Naruto Namikase, odio su vida, y deseó ser alguien más.

* * *

Un brillo se apoderó de la mirada de Hinata Hyuga, mientras agradecía al pelirrojo su ayuda con el asunto de su madre, y este se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a la salida del recibidor del hotel.

Un loco pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y algo de la "vieja Hinata" regresó a ella, con una sonrisa encantadora, —como todo en ella—pensarían muchos, obligó al pelirrojo a detenerse, y sin saberlo, darle una de las mañanas más perfectas de su vida.

— ¿A qué hora pasaras por mi?, — Quiso reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su actual salvador, no podía negar que era guapo, ¿Cómo no se había fijado en él antes?

— ¿Realmente vas a salir con un chico que no conoces?, — fue imposible que escondiera el tono de sorpresa y ¿por qué no? también de esperanza que tenía su voz.

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se ensanchó mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, — No puedes ser peor que los chicos que si conozco, créeme.

Y era imposible que Hinata lo supiera, pero esa mañana, en el recibidor, del Saiyo Ginza, el corazón del pelirrojo forastero quiso estallar de alegría.

* * *

"_ Y la mañana nos abandonó, acercándonos cada vez más a la famosa "Fiesta del beso", con la tarde en su mejor momento les recuerdo, Gossip Girl siempre está viendo, no olviden sus teléfonos en casa, esta noche promete ser algo para recordar, o al menos eso me gusta pensar"_

XOXO

Vistas en la entrada de lo que muchas creen "El castillo del Reino", el ejército privado de la reina abeja avanzando a paso firme, con bolsos en mano y diadema en su cabello, sonrisas de expectación y brillos de labios provocando excitación, esperemos que todos puedan ser besados…claro esta…como Dios manda.

Cada vez que entraban a esa casa, todas experimentaban algo llamado placer de la anticipación, porque si bien todas, o al menos la mayoría, conocían a Sakura desde siempre, nunca iban de visita cordial, o en plan de pasar un buen rato, que el sequito entrara al castillo de la Reina significaba, planes, futuras venganzas, y por supuesto, la fiesta del beso…

—La señorita Sakura está arriba, —la voz de Aya distrajo a las fieles -–y no tan fieles—seguidoras, — Si son tan amables…— y la indicación quedó en el aire, ellas no necesitaban terminar de oírla, y Aya no pensaba terminar de decirla.

Ahogaron la exclamación que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, esta fiesta era tradición, pero Sakura siempre podía sorprenderlas con un vestido cortesía de Akira Haruno.

Kin Kawasaki una pelinegra alta y delgada, suspiró encantada, admirando los vestidos frente a ella, bellos y delicados, no era nada nuevo en su vida, de hecho no era nada nuevo en la vida de ninguna de ellas, pero siempre era bueno tener una dosis de "Glamour Marca Haruno".

—Te has superado a ti misma, no creí que fuese posible, pero siempre eres capaz de sorprenderme,— exclamó entusiasmada una pelirroja, Tayuya Izumi, mientras acariciaba uno de los vestidos de seda expuestos ante ellas, Kin asintió la opinión de su amiga, mientras tomaba el vestido que tenia puesto el maniquí más cercano.

Desde el sofá al fondo de la habitación Sakura sonrió ante el entusiasmo de las chicas, sintiendo que al menos algo era normal en su vida, que esa parte tan importante de su existencia era real, y no se vino abajo con el regreso de Hinata.

Karin Uzumaki rodó los ojos ante el excesivo entusiasmo de las chicas, tan poco era nada del otro mundo, actuaban como si todo eso fuera nuevo para ellas, no es como si los vestidos de Akira Haruno fueran los más hermosos o importantes del mundo, tomó entre sus dedos una de las copas servidas y atravesó con lentitud la habitación observando con cuidado y detallando los vestidos exhibidos como en una tienda de modas. Sonrió hipócritamente a Sakura cuando sintió su mirada fijarse en ella.

—No te ofendas Sakura, pero tengo mi propio vestido, — dijo con un falso tono de disculpa.

—Genial, — una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la pelirosa mientras le entregaba a Kin un vestido perfecto para ella, — entonces supongo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ocupas espacio que las chicas necesitan, ya sabes dónde está la salida—y con eso, nuestra Reina Abeja salió de la habitación sin dedicarle una última mirada a su más reciente súbdita.

* * *

Visto adentrándose al hogar de nuestra Chica Favorita, el Chico malo Uchiha, arrastrando las cadenas impuestas por su familia, y los pecados ganados a pulso.

—¿Serias tan amable de repetir lo que dijiste?, — el tono burlón del pelinegro salió a relucir sin importarle lo mucho que podría asquearle la respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije, tendré una cita con Gaara, y deja de hacer esa cara, no es tu problema, — Hinata Hyuga se defendió una vez que salía del vestidor instalado en su antigua, — en realidad no tan antigua—habitación, y ataba su cabello en una coleta alta.

—Solo no me hagas emparentarme con ese tipo, — y la mueca de asco regresó a su rostro mientras esquivaba un almohadón que iba directo a su rostro.

—Vete al diablo Sasuke, ¿No tienes una fiesta a la cual ir?, — el tono de Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que divertirlo, por supuesto que tenía una fiesta a la cual ir.

—Claro que la tengo, la fiesta del beso es realmente genial, — una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro mientras tomaba su chaqueta para abandonar el lugar, no pudo ver la sonrisa burlona y arrogante que apareció en el rostro de Hinata.

—Pero es nada comparada a la fiesta de blanco de hace cuatro años en Grecia ¿cierto?, — la voz de Hinata lo obligó a no abandonar el lugar mientras miles de imágenes recordándole esa fiesta invadían su mente, podía recordar el sabor de los labios a los que les robó el besó en esa ocasión, el calor de sus manos mientras se aferraban a la cintura de la chica, y como ambos cuerpos se amoldaban entre ellos, acabando con cualquier posible distancia entre ellos, sonrió ante el ataque no esperado de su "dulce" y renovada prima, había olvidado lo peligroso que era fastidiarla, quiso preguntar cómo se enteró, , dudaba que la dueña de ese recuerdo hubiese abierto la boca, casi podría jurar que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, ni Gossip Girl lo sabía, y eso habría sido una noticia interesante.

—No, nunca como en la fiesta de blanco de hace cuatro años,— fue imposible para Hinata ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del pelinegro, — nada podrá superar eso.

Hinata ladeo su rostro sorprendida por tranquila la reacción de su primo, podría ser su favorito, vamos que era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero realmente podía llegar a ser un verdadero bastardo.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, Hinata, tal vez odies la idea, pero tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que te gustaría aceptar, — y con esas palabras, el joven pelinegro salió de la habitación de la "hermana" que nunca tuvo, y le permitió a su mente recordar aquel momento en la fiesta de blanco.

* * *

Vistos, frente a un espejo Gaara Sabaku No arreglando su corbata para la cita de su vida, y su rubia hermana alisando su cabello para la que podría ser su –-única gran y genial—fiesta del año.

—Sera una noche genial, tú iras a tu cita con Hinata, y yo a la Fiesta del Beso, ¿Quién dijo que esta familia no es genial?, la sonrisa de Temari era capaz de iluminar toda la habitación, su emoción era palpable en el ambiente, y es que no todos los días Sakura Haruno alías Reina Abeja te invitaba a su más grande –- después de su cumpleaños—fiesta del año.

—Te noto entusiasmada—el tono simple y tranquilo de Gaara obligó a su hermana a rodar los ojos, y a preguntarse si ellos dos realmente eran familia.

—Lo estoy, tú también deberías estarlo, tendrás una cita con el amor de tu vida, incluso Gossip Girl está hablando de ti,— una débil sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación dejándole todo el espejo a su hermana.

* * *

Vistos en la versión moderna del antiguo carruaje blanco que llevaba a los Reyes y Reinas de los que hablan en los cuentos de hadas, Reina S con su fiel sequito, un caballero oscuro, y su eterno príncipe azul…esperemos que esta noche no tenga a una cenicienta que deba abandonar el baile a la medianoche…aunque es un hecho que la Reina malvada estará presente.

Con su mano extendida hacia la limosina, Sasuke Uchiha observa brevemente el paisaje que los envuelve, una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios, una noche perfecta, nada bueno puede salir de eso… y él lo sabe.

—Gracias Uchiha—pronuncia una suave voz, tomando su mano mientras baja de la limosina sonriendo levemente.

—De nada Haruno—el tono burlón no está ahí, y la chica lo agradece, lo último que necesita esta noche es a Sasuke siendo un bastardo, escucha la música salir del lugar y su sonrisa se hace más grande, siente una mano posarse en su espalda, y siente el aroma tan característico de él, ese perfume que ha usado desde siempre, se da el lujo de embriagarse con el porqué es masoquista, porque no importa cuánto le duela sentirlo cerca de ella, prefiere ese dolor a no sentir nada. Se voltea lentamente, dándose el placer de observarlo, y ahí está él, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, y esos ojos azules llenos de pureza mirándola suplicante.

—Ven—las palabras salieron suavemente de su boca mientras tomaba la mano que antes había estado en su espalda y conducía al dueño al interior del local donde se celebraría una de las mayores fiestas del año.

* * *

Vistos caminando por una de las tantas calles de Tokio, Nuestra chica favorita y el forastero en lo que comúnmente llamamos "cita", ¿podrá ser esta nuestra nueva pareja del momento? ¿O será solo una conquista más de nuestra querida pelinegra?

— ¿Realmente tu padre fue una estrella en los 90´s?—la suave voz y el tono curioso utilizado por la heredera Hyuga, fueron suficientes para que el pelirrojo sonriera como un idiota enamorado, negó con la cabeza mientras buscabas las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a semejante Ninfa como Hinata Hyuga.

—No sé si habrá sido una estrella lo que se puede decir estrella, pero si tenía una banda y se fueron de gira en algunas ocasiones, incluso podría asegurar que tuvieron admiradoras, pero nada asombroso.

—No digas eso, debe haber sido realmente genial—la risa que salió de sus labios fue como música para los oídos del pelirrojo, ver como se movía su cabello negro a causa del viento, y lo pálido de su piel contrastar con el color de sus labios, podría compararla fácilmente con Blanca Nieves, y esa princesa de cuento de hadas seria nada comparada con la chica que tenía a su lado, nunca había sido gran fan de la moda, podía declararse un total ignorante, pero estaba seguro que ese corto vestido negro solo a ella podría vérsele tan asombrosamente bien, demonios ella podría estar usando una bolsa de basura y seguiría viéndose malditamente bien.

Casi, estuvo a punto de sonrojarse al sentir la fuerte mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, ya había olvidado la última vez que alguien la observaba de esa manera, con anhelo e ilusión, —_Naruto te observó así ayer_—su mente se esforzó en recordárselo…¿para qué? No tenía sentido, negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de alejar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, estaba en una cita con un pelirrojo muy guapo, y el novio de su mejor amiga no tenía lugar en ella.

—Y ese—escuchó como la voz del pelirrojo la regresaba a la realidad – es mi padre—posó su mirada en el hombre pelirrojo –-con un cabello varios tonos más oscuros que el de su hijo – que estaba frente a ellos, podría tener la edad de su madre, tal vez uno o dos años más…no podría decirlo con exactitud, fue imposible para ella no devolver la sonrisa con la que el padre de su cita la recibió.

—Con que ella es la famosa Hinata Hyuga, — no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, Gaara se vio obligado a rodar los ojos ante la obviedad de su padre.

—Hinata, mi padre Shota Sabaku No, papá, Hinata Hyuga, mi cita.

—Un gusto conocerlo Señor Sabaku No, — la –ahora—dulce de voz de Hinata dejó encantados a ambos pelirrojos, uno por ser ella la chica de su sueños, al otro, por los recuerdos.

—El gusto es mío, ¿debería sentirme honrado por que su cita sea en uno de mis conciertos?—amable y encantador, así se podía describir al Señor Sabaku No, y por la manera en la que observaba a Hinata, buscando similitudes con el pasado, sería apropiado catalogarlo de nostálgico también.

—Papá, —el tono avergonzado y lastimero de Gaara obligó a Hinata a retener una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

—Lo siento, lo siento, disfruten la noche.

-Gracias Señor.

—Te veré en casa papá, —tratando de dejar de lado su anterior vergüenza, el único pelirrojo que quedaba se atrevió a buscar la mirada de su cita—que genial que sonaba esa palabra—maravillándose una vez más por lo hermosa que era, ¿Cómo podría no gustarle Hinata? -–Lamento eso, no suele ser así.

—A mi me pareció agradable—la sonrisa en el rostro de la heredera Hyuga probaba la veracidad de sus palabras, tomó su mano halándola hacia su mundo, volviéndola parte de él.

* * *

"_¿Habéis sentido esa sensación cuando por más que lo intentas, ser parte de algo es realmente importante, y que no importa cuánto lo intentes todos tus esfuerzos parecen ser nulos? ¿Nunca? Pues preguntadle a Temari Sabaku No, por la expresión en su rostro ella conoce el sentimiento mejor que nadie"_

_XOXO_ "

—Sakura—el tono emocionado que impregnaba la voz de Temari hizo que muchas de las presentes rodaran los ojos y un pelinegro levantase una ceja con curiosidad, ¿Quién llamaba a Sakura con tanto entusiasmo hoy en día? Un pensamiento fugaz llego a su mente "Una Novata", y una sonrisa burlona se apodero de su rostro mientras se acercaba a Tayuya con la clara intención de obtener información.

— ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?—el tono simple de Tayuya le recordó con quien estaba tratando, se afirmo a la barra junto con la pelirroja -–la única que le agradaba—y empezó a jugar con su copa.

— ¿Podrías bajar la guardia?—el tono burlón no causó el efecto deseado, ahora recordaba porque ella era la única pelirroja –- después de la madre del idiota de Naruto—que le agradaba.

—Nosotras estamos prohibidas para ti, y tú estás prohibido para nosotras, regla número uno de Sakura "No mezclar negocios con placer" y aparentemente tú eres ambas, así que seamos claros y dilo, — el tono directo y sincero de Tayuya, casi lo hace sonreír, casi, guardando su imagen, evito que la sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, y a cambió buscó con la mirada a su futura víctima.

— ¿Quién es la novata?, —Tayuya sonrió, ese bastardo a veces podía ser tan predecible.

—Temari Sabaku No, futuro proyecto de Sakura.

—Me encantan las novatas son tan…

—¿Novatas?, — terminó la frase Tayuya con su mejor tono despectivo, esa chica rubia no le agradaba, parecía ser inocente, demasiado para su gusto.

—Exacto—la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro, la obligó a tomarse su trago, y rezar, para que nada de lo que ese bastardo estuviese planeando saliera bien.

—Aléjate de ella, por tu bien.

—Gracias por la información Tayuya – y lo último que vio la pelirroja fue la espalda del pelinegro alejarse de ella y acercarse a quien parecía, sería la victima de la noche.

* * *

Vistos en la azotea del sitio que albergaba la mejor fiesta de la temporada, Sasuke Uchiha y su última conquista, disfrutando la noche, esperemos que la pequeña Temari sepa con quien está tratando…

— ¿Puedo asumir que eres el nuevo proyecto de Sakura?—el tono seductor del Uchiha, hizo la alarma contra peligro de la rubia se encendiera, y desbloqueara su celular, el pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir que sus alientos se mezclaban, y sus labios se rozaban levemente, no podía negar que el chico era demasiado atractivo para la seguridad de cualquier chica, y su colonia ¿Cómo es que no tenia novia?

—No se que responder a eso,— el tono sincero que Temari utilizó, lo obligó a separarse de ella y establecer una distancia prudente entre los dos, la observó como si ella fuese una persona nueva, y sin embargo no fue consciente del momento en el que ella envió un mensaje con su teléfono celular.

—Lo siento,— una disculpa sincera, extraña en los labios del pelinegro, mas no pudo evitarla, esa frase tan idéntica a la que ella le dijo alguna vez le había pegado fuerte, dicha exactamente con el mismo tono, sonrió, ahora entendía el porqué, — Iba a besarte, y provocar algo más…pero me has recordado a alguien, y simplemente…solo lo siento.

El rostro sorprendido de la rubia, paso a ser uno culpable cuando vio que el mensaje había sido enviado y ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

Vistos en su primera cita oficial, un pelirrojo y una pelinegra caminando por las calles de Tokio, con sonrisas en sus rostros y la esperanza en el corazón.

—Tú padre es realmente genial, — la risa, el tono utilizado por la chica era lo que hacía que Gaara creyera estar en el cielo, ella era hermosa, por un demonio que lo era…Sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—No dirías lo mismo si vivieras con él, créeme.

—Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo…

—Si se puede…— la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del pelirrojo para dar paso a una expresión de preocupación, sintió la mirada de Hinata sobre él, pero fue incapaz de devolvérsela,— Creo que mi hermana tiene problemas,—murmuro aún sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos, mientras le entregaba su teléfono celular.

"S.O.S Sasuke"

Hinata abrió los ojos impresionada, eso no advertía nada bueno, tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo obligó a caminar en busca de un taxi, puede que la pequeña hermana de su cita si estuviese en problemas después de todo.

* * *

Vistas en el corazón de la fiesta, con copas en mano y labios listos para ser besados Sakura Haruno y su sequito demostrándole al mundo su belleza y sensualidad, todo ello al sexy ritmo de la música.

—Excelente fiesta Sakura, — el falso tono encantador de Karin obligó a la pelirosa a esbozar una sonrisa tan hipócrita como el halago recibido, — me preguntó ¿dónde estará Sasuke?, — la última frase obligó a Sakura a alzar una ceja burlona ante la aparente preocupación de la pelirroja, Kin Kawasaki sonrió, sabía lo que venía.

—Con alguna nueva conquista posiblemente, — el tono acido utilizado por Tayuya dejó claro que la preocupación de la—otra— pelirroja era una total estupidez, Sakura sonrió complacida.

—Ya sabes Karin, él no puede resistirse a un lindo rostro ni a un buen cuerpo, sin excepciones, — y ahí estaba, la sal en la herida, el comentario más venenoso de la noche, lo que todas habían estado esperando. La falsa sonrisa en el rostro de Karin Uzumaki no fue suficiente para desviar la atención que todas habían puesto en la pareja que acaba de entrar en el salón, Hinata Hyuga con su mano entrelazada a la de un pelirrojo del que nadie parecía conocer el nombre.

* * *

Vistos, colándose en la que muchos podránllamar la fiesta del año, Hinata Hyuga y su nuevo adorno pelirrojo siendo el centro de atención, mi yo interna sabía que nuestra chica favorita sería incapaz de resistirse a una fiesta de esta magnitud, aparentemente Cenicienta no será parte de esta cuento.

— ¿Por qué todos nos miran?, — el tono incomodo de Gaara le hizo saber a la pelinegra, que ese chico definitivamente no era parte del mundo del que ella era parte.

—Porque soy Hinata Hyuga, colándome en la que muchos llamarían la fiesta del año, — su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, cuando vio un par de ojos azules observarla con anhelo, antes de que una cabellera rosa se interpusiera entre ambas miradas, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro ignorando la opresión que sintió en el pecho, —tomó con firmeza la mano de su acompañante y lo obligó a internarse en la multitud que bailaba y tomaba.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén?

—Sasuke ama las azoteas,- la voz de Hinata sonaba afligida, tal vez las cosas seguían siendo exactamente iguales, - revisemos arriba primero.

* * *

Vistos una vez más en la azotea del lugar, El caballero Oscuro y su casi víctima, compartiendo un silencio lleno de preguntas y con la curiosidad en el aire.

—Sabes, creo que se el porqué Sakura te escogió este año,— la gruesa y varonil voz del pelinegro acabó con el silencio del lugar, causando que la curiosidad de la rubia creciera.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?—pura inocencia y curiosidad en la voz, Sasuke sonrió una vez más ante los recuerdos que lo atacaron, negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta que lo regresaría al interior del local.

—Eso deberás averiguarlo tú misma, no tendrá gracia que te lo diga,— detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y abandonar la azotea,— lamento lo de esta noche…

* * *

"_Lamento lo de esta noche…" _Eso fue lo único que el cerebro de Gaara albergo durante los siguientes 60 segundos, cuando sin medir su fuerza, dejó que su puño se impactara sobre el rostro de quien pronuncio esas palabras, el grito de su hermana y la exclamación de sorpresa de Hinata después de la que él creía una heroica acción, los sorprendieron e irritaron sin estar seguro del porque.

— ¿Pero qué mierda te sucede?, — el enfado en la voz del pelinegro era evidente, y de no ser porque Hinata lo amenazó con la mirada, le hubiese devuelto el golpe a ese pelirrojo de pacotilla, —No olvida la pregunta, ¿Tú quien mierda eres?

— ¿Qué me sucede? Te estabas disculpando con mi hermanita por algo que le hiciste esta noche maldito, y ya te dije soy Gaara Sabaku No y vamos juntos a historia, — la rabia en la voz del pelirrojo casi hace sonreír al Uchiha lo único que lo impidió fue el maldito dolor que estaba seguro sentiría.

Aún con su mano sobre su pómulo lastimado Sasuke observó como el pelirrojo tomaba en sus brazos a la que aparentemente era su hermana menor y se dirigían a la puerta que los llevaría al interior, no sin antes tomar la mano de Hinata y arrastrarla con él.

* * *

Vistos exactamente a la medianoche hora de cenicienta, Nuestra Chica favorita y El Forastero pelirrojo, salen triunfantes del territorio enemigo, sin ser consientes del publico que los acompaña y siendo fijamente observados por un par de ojos azules…

—Desearía que no hubiese regresado nunca, — dijo Sakura en la entrada del local, al reconocer la presencia tras ella, el tono resentido que utilizó lejos de sorprenderlo, lo hizo sonreír comprendiendo el sentimiento.

—Sinceramente, a mi me agrada que decidiera regresar,— murmuro él, acercándose al oído de la chica con la intención de incomodarla, sintiéndose feliz al lograr su objetivo al sentir el cuerpo menudo de la pelirosa tensarse junto a él, mientras al igual que el par de ojos verdes, y los escondidos azules observaba a la pelinegra alejarse del lugar…

"_Vista, Hinata Hyuga, saliendo ilesa del territorio enemigo, removiendo los escombros que sostienen a Tokio y mostrándole al mundo que ha regresado…_

_Lástima que el lunes haya que ir al colegio…"_

_XOXO_

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí...mil gracias por leer...!

Me encantaría saber que piensan de mi intento de Fic...!


	4. Solo por la mañana

_**Hola...! he regresado...después de mucho, mucho tiempo, me disculpo por eso...No saben cuantas veces intente terminar este capitulo pero el tiempo no me lo permitía, estoy al borde de un colapso, me quedan solo dos meses más de bachillerato y creo que he dejado de tener vida...**_

_**Me disculpo por la demora...!**_

_**Se que ninguna excusa sera suficiente...**_

_**Y para terminar me tome el atrevimiento de subir el prologo de un nuevo fic...cuyo capitulo esta en proceso pero primero debía terminar este...**_

_**El capitulo en lo personal no me encanta...tal vez sea el estrés... no lo se...**_

_**En fin, capitulo nuevo...espero les guste...y de antemano gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este intento de fic...!**_

* * *

**Ya saben..nada de esto me pertenece..ni Naruto ni Gossip Girl, ni nada que puedan reconocer...!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Solo por la mañana"**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

— _**¿Estas Segura?, — el fresco aliento del chico golpeó su rostro, obligando a su cerebro a trasladarse a la "Fiesta de Blanco" de hace cuatro años, la última vez que habían estado tan cerca como para poder sentir su aliento, ¿estaba segura? No en definitiva no lo estaba, sabía que luego se iba a arrepentir con toda su alma, y una parte de ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que mantuviera su promesa de mantenerse alejada de ese maldito hombre, (por que seamos honestos, los varones de su generación habían dejado de lado las fealdades propias de la edad, aunque ella conocía unas cuantas excepciones que nunca mostraron signos de fealdad, nunca.) que la tentaba con cada una de sus frases con doble sentido, y que la repugnaban de igual manera, esas sonrisas ladeadas que parecían querer obligarla a ser víctima de sus propios pensamientos lujuriosos, cuando ella se prometió nunca hacerlo, volvió a sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, y la mirada anhelante que esos ojos le daban terminaron por doblegar su — débil muy débil—voluntad.**_

_**No escuchó una respuesta salir de los labios de esa recién descubierta mujer, sintió el calor de su menudo cuerpo acercarse a él y unos tibios labios dejándolo al mando de la situación.**_

_**Y una parte de él se odio por caer en la tentación una vez más, por obligarla a ella a caer con él, "ambos lo deseamos" trató de justificarse con su conciencia, batallando con él mismo, siendo consciente de que sus manos estaban cobrando vida propia y acariciaban con deseo la piel de porcelana que el vestido no cubría, sin ser dueño de sus actos la tomó de las caderas y la acomodó sobre su regazo.**_

_**Sintió como los finos y suaves dedos de la chica recorrían su pecho, jugando con los botones de su camisa, sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo entero mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello que estaba frente a él, tan blanco, tan puro como ella, escuchó un suspiro salir de los labios de su acompañante, la sintió estremecerse bajo sus caricias…**_

_**La chica mordió sus labios con fuerza para evitar que un g**__**emido saliera de su boca, sentía que su cuerpo iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento y el único culpable seria él.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Solo por la mañana**_

"_**Aquí Gossip Girl deseándoles los buenos días, en un día que parece ser prometedor."**_

_Las personas avanzan a paso rápido por la ciudad, sonrisas a conocidos y llamadas a familiares._

_Rostros que muestran que levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana es pecado._

_**Mi experiencia me asegura que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran que hago despierta tan temprano, la verdad es que nunca fui a dormir, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo soñando cuando la realidad es mucho mejor? O bueno…tal vez no para todos…**_

.

.

.

— ¡Buenos días Gaara! — el saludo de la única chica de la casa fue tranquilo…justo como todas las mañanas, sintió la tensa mirada de su hermano sobre ella, podía sentir su preocupación, y lo entendía, si lo hacía, pero nada había sucedido, al menos nada que pudiera lamentar. Vio en su mirada una curiosidad que rogaba por ser saciada, con un suspiro tomó una tostada y posó su mirada en él, evitando rodar los ojos una vez más.

—Si Gaara, estoy bien, lo único que está mal es mi sentido común – respondió con fastidio a la pregunta no formulada por su hermano, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos del desayunador.

—Oye…bueno, si necesitas hablar con alguien...—el tono nervioso de su hermano la obligó a sonreír, realmente amaba a ese inadaptado.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no sucedió absolutamente nada, me llevó a la azotea para tener privacidad…hasta ahí las cosas estaban medianamente mal…porque bueno…yo soy una ingenua realmente estúpida que pensó que Sasuke Uchiha querría hablar, solamente hablar conmigo, aunque ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me besó como se supone debe ser un beso, se disculpó por lo que podría haber sucedido y llegaste tú y le dejaste el pómulo dañado y un ojo morado, fin de la historia.

—Temari…

—Déjalo ya Gaara, eso es lo que sucedió, deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí y empezar a preocuparte por ti mismo y tus despedidas de niño de escuela.

— ¿Mis despedidas de niño de escuela?

—Le dijiste adiós a Hinata Hyuga con la mano, ¡con la mano!, — el tono exasperado de Temari obligó al pelirrojo a apartar la mirada y concentrarse en terminar su desayuno, el cual por cierto ya no se veía tan delicioso como en un principio.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

— ¡Le dijiste adiós con la mano! Fue realmente patético, déjame darte mis felicitaciones, nunca lo creí posible pero te has superado a ti mismo.

* * *

—Realmente te gusta —el tono juguetón de su hermana pequeña la obligó a esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, casi podía sentir como el brillo de sus ojos aumento y se imaginó así misma con un suave todo rosado en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, es agradable, y lindo, y…

—Te gusta.

—Sí, creo que sí, tienes razón, me gusta, — se sintió como una chiquilla de 12 años confesando su primer amor, a pesar de que este aún estuviera en su vida.

—Aunque se haya despedido de ti con la mano, —el tono burlón de Hanabi, la hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y una mueca de desagrado se apoderó de ella.

—Lo hizo, me dijo adiós con la mano, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Aún no…

"—_**Gracias por hacer que el taxi se desviara de la ruta, no era necesario, —la dulce sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la pelinegra fue suficiente para que las mejillas del pelirrojo obtuvieran un suave tono rosa, imperceptible al ojo humano.**_

_**Temari sonrió a modo de disculpa.**_

—_**Realmente lamento haber arruinado así tu cita con mi hermano.**_

—_**Oh no te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien.**_

_**Y un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, la pelinegra quiso reír por lo ridículo de la situación, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que algo así le sucedió durante una cita, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza, abandonando el taxi y sonriendo a modo de despedida.**_

— _**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Temari quiso gritar de la indignación por la estupidez de su hermano, — ¿no planeas despedirte como Dios manda?**_

_**La expresión desconcertada del pelirrojo la hizo querer golpearlo.**_

—_**Señor… ¿podría detenerse un momento? Mi hermano necesita despedirse de la joven.**_

_**Gaara pudo observar el rostro del conductor, mientras este asentía levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia en sus labios, tal vez recordando su primera cita con la chica de sus sueños, sintiéndose identificado con el patético pelirrojo.**_

— _**¿Se puede saber qué demonios intentas hacer?**_

—_**Ayudarte a hacer las cosas bien…**_

_**La pelinegra alzó una ceja desconcertada caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba estacionado el taxi, sonrió, una vez más durante la noche mientras observaba con curiosidad al par de hermanos discutir.**_

—_**Hey ¿hay algún problema? –el tono dulce que había utilizado la chica hizo sonreír a la rubia con emoción, sería tan genial que su hermano saliese con Hinata Hyuga.**_

—_**Gaara quería darte las buenas noches.**_

— _**¿Qué? Ah si si, buenas noches Hinata gracias por todo, — una sonrisa nerviosa, y un movimiento de mano en modo de despedida fue lo último que Hinata vio antes de perder de vista al taxi.**_

—Ahora que lo pienso, fue bastante humillante.

La mirada pensativa de Hinata obligó a su hermana a sonreír levemente, casi le recuerda a la Hinata de antaño, no a la que se fue hace medio año, a la verdadera Hinata que se escondía detrás de toda esa salvaje personalidad.

—Eres Hinata Hyuga, esas cosas no deberían afectarte.

Y entonces, el brillo salvaje regresó a la mirada de la pelinegra mayor.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, tienes razón, y justo ahora tengo una gran agenda por resolver.

* * *

Brillos, labiales y atuendos del día anterior eran lo que adornaban — o en el lenguaje de Aya, ensuciaban—la habitación de la abeja reina, el café de la mañana, y los pastelillos con chocolate eran el manjar del momento, y la fiesta del día anterior, el tema de conversación…

"_**Y una vez más…buenos días chicos de Tokio, segunda llamada para que salgan de la cama y disfruten de este día prometedor.**_

_**Leer el periódico, tomar el desayuno en la cama, y prepararte mentalmente para un domingo asombroso sería la agenda normal, pero no hoy…**_

_**El padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, organiza hoy el almuerzo anual de su fundación benéfica. Hermosos vestidos, trajes impecables, y todos están invitados…"**_

_**XOXO…**_

— ¿Qué dice Gossip Girl a estas horas de la mañana?—la pregunta formulada por la pelirroja más nueva del grupo hizo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre su –por ahora—Reina Abeja.

—Léelo tú misma Karin…no soy secretaria de nadie.

Ignoro la mirada indignada que le envió la pelirroja, sin dejar de pasearse por la habitación con el celular en su mano. Desvió su mirada hacia Karin cuando la sintió sonreír, alzó una de sus rosas cejas de manera interrogativa mientras una sonrisa burlona se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Hoy es el almuerzo del padre de Sasuke— Tayuya rodó los ojos con exasperación ante la emoción impregnada en el tono de Karin, y la mirada curiosa de Sakura fue aún más evidente.

— ¿Tanto te emociona el almuerzo del señor Uchiha? Hablas como una novata Karin, —el tono ácido impregnado en las palabras de Sakura obligaron a Tayuya a sonreír y a Kin rodar los ojos exasperada mientras pasaba con lentitud las páginas de las revista que leía.

—Realmente no creo que el almuerzo sea lo que emociona a Karin, —murmuro Kin lo suficientemente alto para que Sakura lograra escuchar sus palabras y se girara hacia ellas con sus ojos jade brillando de curiosidad y una de sus perfectas y finas cejas rosas elevadas en un gesto demasiado arrogante para pertenecer a ella.

—No me digas…—murmuro con una sonrisa burlona—mientras Karin sueña con el bastardo egoísta yo llamare a mi novio a quien amo y quien me ama, y que de seguro ha olvidado que día es hoy…

* * *

El sol intentaba filtrarse por las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo oscuro, un par de respiraciones tranquilas eran lo único que irrumpía la tranquilidad de la habitación…

Vistos: Uchiha y Namikase con las más claras pruebas de una loca noche, despilfarro, diversión, y una resaca próxima a aparecer…

Su instinto le decía que abriera los ojos, que detectara al endemoniado objeto — posiblemente un celular — que era culpable de alejarlo del mundo de los sueños -– sueños bastante buenos para ser sinceros — y lo destruyera para continuar durmiendo. Sentado sobre su cama, con unas ojeras gigantescas y con la pinta de una muy pero muy terrible resaca a la vuelta de la esquina, Sasuke Uchiha se enderezó con lentitud de su cama, alborotó su cabello, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, en busca de ese maldito objeto que atentaba contra su sueño, y ahí estaba, en esa maldita mesa, junto al maldito sofá, en el que curiosamente un rubio dormía tranquilamente, frunció el ceño mientras contaba hasta diez y se obligaba a relajarse, maldito Naruto y su tono de llamada.

—Dobe…

Lo llamó una vez…

—Dobe…

Lo llamó dos veces

—Dobe…

Tres veces, y una almohada lanzada con mucha fuerza, y puntería aterrizó en el rostro del ojiazul, sonrió burlonamente mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas y se disponía a regresar al mundo de los sueños.

— ¿WTF...? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo maldito imbécil?—el rostro sorprendido de Naruto era opacado por la expresión de rabia que adquirió al ver quien la había lanzado la almohada.

—Tú eres el problema aquí, Naruto, tu teléfono lleva sonando bastante tiempo, ahora se bueno y contesta o apágalo…no me importa, solo has que deje de sonar.

—Vete al infierno…

—Solo si prometes que tú no estarás ahí…

El rubio rodó con los ojos con molestia ante la infantil actitud de su —podría decirse—mejor amigo, con lentitud deliberada, estiro su brazo hasta la mesita donde descansaba su amado celular, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios al ver el reconocedor de llamadas, respiró profundamente, mientras le pedía ayuda a Dios para enfrentar el día.

— ¿Hola?

—_Lamento si te desperté_…—el tono dulce que escuchó, lo hizo sentirse más culpable que nunca…

—No lo hiciste,el bastardo de Sasuke se encargó de ello…

—_Oh bien, recuérdame agradecerle, hablando de Sasuke, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy cierto?_

— ¿Domingo? si la conocía como la conocía y vaya que si la conocía, pudo imaginarla a la perfección, rodando sus ojos con exasperación, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sakura podía ser tan predecible…

—_Hoy, Naruto, es el almuerzo del señor Uchiha, espero verte ahí…_

—Lo harás…

—_Y despierta al bastardo egoísta, no creo que a su padre le agrade la idea de que su hijo no asista…te amo…_

Un nudo se formó en su garganta…odiaba estar en este tipo de situaciones…un también sería demasiado seco…pero ¿decirle te amo no le causaría más daño? ¿No sería peor? ¿Le estaría mintiendo? No, no lo haría…pero en el fondo sabía que ese no era el amor que ella merecía…

—Yo también…—fue casi un susurro…un secreto dicho al viento, podía sentir la sonrisa de Sakura…no importaba que estuvieran hablando por teléfono…apostaba toda su herencia…Que era mucha por cierto, a que la ojijade tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas plasmada en su rostro…y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos…

* * *

"Una llamada perdida"

"H"

La expresión de incredulidad, pasó a ser una de molestia… ¿Una llamada perdida? Se atrevió a llamarla, como si todo estuviera bien…pero vamos a que era Hinata, con Hinata todo estaba bien...Siempre…

Se sintió tentada a arrojar su celular contra la pared…o en el mejor de los casos, contra el rostro de Karin…esa idea sonaba muchísimo mejor, lástima que ya hubiese abandonado su hogar…como detestaba el hecho de que _esa _fuese prima de Naruto.

Llevó la taza de café a sus labios, embriagándose con el sabor dulzón que se apoderó de su boca, rodó los ojos con exasperación cuando vio la chica pelinegra salir del ascensor, con esa maldita sonrisa de todo estaba bien en sus labios, camiseta y jeans que siempre lucían bien en ella y una bolsa en sus brazos.

—¡Hola S!— el tono jovial utilizado por la pelinegra la obligó a esbozar una sonrisa llena de desprecio, de esas que Hinata tanto conocía, — traje café, tus pastelillos favoritos y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, por supuesto, la versión de Disney.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? -–Intentó, realmente intentó controlar el tono de su voz, sintió que se quebraría en cualquier momento, verla ahí, tan tranquila, le revolvía el estomago, mientras su mente se volvía loca, y millones de imágenes de Hinata y Naruto…_juntos _ la atacaban sin consideración alguna.

—Esta es nuestra tradición…domingos por la mañana, café pastelitos y una película, escogida por orden alfabético…— la pelirosa quiso reír ante lo absurdo de la situación, agitó levemente su cabeza, alejando las repugnantes imágenes que aturdían su cabeza, sonrió con burla mientras tomaba otro sorbo del delicioso café marca Aya…

—Tengo tradiciones nuevas…

—Si es nueva no puede ser una tradición — Hinata la observó con curiosidad sin lograr comprender totalmente la mirada— Creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotras.

—Y así era—la sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó, y una frialdad devastadora se apoderó de su mirada, — hasta que supe que tuviste sexo con mi novio.

Y ahí estaba, la expresión más desconocida de Hinata, aquella que casi ningún habitante de Tokio tenía el privilegio de haber visto, desolación, sorpresa, incredulidad, arrepentimiento, todos esos sentimientos juntos, luchando por salir.

— ¿Cómo…cómo lo supiste? -– bajo la mirada avergonzada, su voz se quebró como si quisiera llorar, como si el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que sus ojos mostraban fuese verdadero, aunque este no tuviese comparación con la mirada de dolor que Sakura tenía, sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar, desde ese momento algo muy pesado se instaló en su pecho y al parecer no tenía intenciones de irse pronto.

— ¿Cómo?—Su voz finalmente se quebró, algo muy parecido a un sollozo salió de sus labios, y una nube oscura de tristeza invadió la habitación, — Naruto confió en mí, para él, yo fui más importante que un estúpido error.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura—La pelinegra sintió como pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, — fue un error.

— ¿Fue por eso cierto? ¿Por eso desapareciste? ¿Por eso te fuiste sin decir adiós?

—Sakura, lo siento tanto, ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Nada, no puedes hacer nada, traicionaste mi confianza, Hinata, eras la única persona que no me había fallado, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y me traicionaste, te acostaste con mi novio, mi novio… ¿por qué? — fue el aumento en el tono de voz de Sakura lo que hizo que Hinata comprendiera que realmente todo estaba mal, Sakura nunca, nunca gritaba, no lo hizo cuando Sasuke arruinó su perfecto y amado juego de té cuando tenían seis, no lo hizo cuando ella dejó que un poco de jugo de uva callera sobre su cabello a los siete, y tampoco gritó cuando Naruto gritó que odiaba Alicia en el País de las maravillas…

— ¡No lo sé!, no tengo la menor idea del por qué lo hice…no estaba pensando…

—Largo de aquí.

—Sakura.

—Que te vayas, Hinata, ¿no lo entiendes? Te quiero fuera, y no solo de casa.

* * *

Cuando eran niños, el termino irse de fiesta se limitaba a comer mucho pastel, y demasiados dulces, tener resaca era solamente una idea lejana, solo comparable con el dolor de estomago causado por tanta azúcar, y desafiar a tus padres se limitaba a dejar todo mas desordenado que lo normal. Hoy, diez años después, comer mucho dulce y solo ser desordenado era un sueño muy lejano…

—Te ves terrible Naruto, das verdadera lástima.

—Juro que nunca más en mi vida volveré a tomar—el rubio cerró los ojos, pidiendo misericordia divina, solo eso podría salvarlo de la maldita resaca que tenía esa mañana, y de paso de lo asquerosa que podía llegar a ser su vida.

—No creo que lo cumplas—la voz del pelinegro resonó por toda la cocina del departamento mientras llenaba la licuadora con ingredientes de dudosa procedencia, y sonreía burlón.

—Tú no estás mejor que yo, ese ojo morado no te queda nada bonito ¿sabes?

Sasuke rodó los ojos (todo lo que la resaca le permitió) y dejo que la licuadora hiciera todo el trabajo que le correspondía.

—Te juro que si supiera donde vive le mataría…

— ¿A Quién? ¿Ahora asesinas personas?—por que ni siquiera la resaca evitaría que Namikase, se burlara de la situación de su llamado mejor amigo…

—No dudes de mis capacidades Naruto.

— Sería incapaz — esa maldita sonrisa capaz de irritar incluso a Hanabi, hizo acto de presencia, ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de alguien tan exasperante?

—Ciertamente, — un brillo de maldad apareció en los ojos negros del Uchiha, un tinte de venganza empapo su tono —es mejor un ojo morado que un corazón roto.

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció inmediatamente, y el oxigeno dejó de llegar a su cerebro por unos cuantos segundos y sus emociones fueron tan transparentes como su mirada, culpa, arrepentimiento, dolor…un corazón roto.

—¿De qué hablas?—su voz fue un suave murmullo, como si estuviese avergonzado, como si no quisiera ser consciente de la realidad, ni del pasado ni del presente, su voz casi se quiebra al ser consciente de lo que sucedía — Ni siquiera hable con Hinata anoche.

— ¿Quién mencionó a Hinata?

—Vete al diablo Sasuke -– dijo el rubio cambiando la melancolía por ira, Sasuke muchas veces podía ser un verdadero hijo de perra, lo vio sonreír con burla, y se despidió mostrándole el dedo medio de su mano izquierda

—Por cierto, hable con Sakura anoche.

La mirada sorprendida de Sasuke fue lo último que vio antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, y su mente comenzara a llenarse de recuerdos…

* * *

Visto una vez más por los alrededores del Saiyo Ginza, Sabaku No, recorriendo un hogar que en definitiva no es el suyo…

Y se reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez, por que era justo y necesario, porque no podía terminar de creer lo increíblemente estúpido que había sido, que continuaba siendo, y es que ¿Cómo es posible que se despidiera de Hinata Hyuga con la mano? ¿Cómo? De la chica que siempre consideró magnifica y maravillosa ¿Cómo? Quería golpearse así mismo, no es que fuese a ayudar en algo, pero al menos él se sentiría mejor.

Detuvo sus pasos al notar hasta donde había llegado, ¿Tan patético era que no tendría el valor de entrar? Admiro el castillo donde vivía la princesa de oscuros cabellos y ojos claros, casi podía escuchar su hermosa risa, contó mentalmente los pasos que acercaban cada vez más al castillo, se armó de un valor desconocido para él y atravesó las puertas que lo separaban de u felicidad…

Analizó el lugar una vez más, era la segunda vez que estaba allí y seguía sorprendiéndose con la magnificencia del sitio, definitivamente Fugaku Uchiha era un genio en lo que a Hoteles se refería.

—Buenos días – saludó a aquel hombre intimidante que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador, no le sorprendió la mirada de aburrimiento que recibió, — ¿la señorita Hyuga?

— ¿Hinata? O ¿Hanabi? –- oculto la expresión de sorpresa que estuvo a punto de aparecer en su rostro, ¿Hinata tenía una hermana? Bonito enamorado era él, una desgracia si le preguntaban, aclaró su garganta antes de responder al hombre frente a él, y es que no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que no le agradaban los pelirojos.

—Hinata.

— La señorita Hyuga salió temprano.

— ¿No sabe a qué hora regresara?

Kotaro sonrió divertido, tener a ese muchachito pelirrojo rondando a la mayor de las Hyuga sería bastante divertido.

—La última vez que salió, tardo más de seis meses en regresar — le fue difícil mantener su fría fachada cuando frente a él, una de las expresiones faciales más divertidas hacia acto de presencia.

—Vale gracias, ¿hay algún problema en que la espere? — el pelirrojo observó como el hombre negaba con la cabeza y le señalaba unos asientos que desde donde estaban se veían más caros que todos los muebles de su habitación, asintió lentamente mientras caminaba hacia los que serían sus compañeros por el resto de la mañana…se lo merecía por idiota.

* * *

Cuando Temari era solo una niña, soñaba con los desfiles de moda que transmitían en televisión, añoraba todos esos vestidos llenos de glamour, y el estilo de vida que tendría que haber sido suyo. Sonrió con preocupación cuando llego a la entrada del llamado "Castillo del Reino", debía regresarle su pluma a la Reina Pelirosa, o al menos eso es lo que se decía mentalmente, tratando de convencerse.

Saludó a Aya con amabilidad, ya le hubiese gustado a ella tener un ama de llaves tan genial como ella. Avanzó despacio, apreciando el lugar, dejando que sus ojos se enamoraran del sitio, y su mente registrara todos los magníficos detalles que estaban presentes en la decoración.

—La pequeña Sabaku No… ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita? — No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar el tono con el que la Abeja Reina se dirigió a ella.

—Creí que querrías tu pluma de regreso — se sintió como una tonta cuando los ojos jades de la pelirosa la miraron con curiosidad — la que me prestaste para las invitaciones.

La vio asentir con una débil sonrisa, y un brillo maléfico en sus ojos.

—No era necesario, podrías haber esperado hasta el lunes, o simplemente conservarla.

—Oh bueno…

— ¿Era solo eso o querías saber que dice Sasuke Uchiha sobre ti?

— ¿Ha dicho algo? No es como si algo realmente hubiese sucedido, solo me preguntaba…

—No te preocupes, Sasuke alardea de sus conquistas, no de sus víctimas — el tono cruel con el que las palabras salieron de su boca la sorprendieron más de lo que imaginó, observo el rostro de Temari, irradiaba sorpresa e incomodidad, al menos la nena no tenía idea de lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

— Oh, vale, eso es bueno creo — observó como su modelo a seguir rodaba los ojos con irritación.

Sakura observó a su nuevo proyecto, casi le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, no pudo evitar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar algunos de los acontecimientos de ese año, sonrió con algo , muy parecido a la nostalgia mientras apartaba el flequillo de rostro y su mirada se suavizaba.

— ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer ahora mismo?

Temari sonrió con emoción ante la pregunta.

—No realmente

—Fantástico…necesito ayuda para escoger mi vestido para el almuerzo de hoy, ¿me ayudarías?

—Encantada

Cuando Sakura comenzó a probarse los vestidos de la colección privada de su madre, los ojos de Temari brillaban con una emoción casi palpable, ¿que no daría ella por poder llevar ese estilo de vida?, _el estilo de vida que siempre debió tener, _tal vez si su padre no se hubiera empeñado en darles una "vida normal", Sakura tendría que envidiarla a ella y no al revés.

Temari sonrió, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras se dedicaba a observar lo hermoso de los vestidos que uno a uno Sakura iba desechando.

—Ese es perfecto — habló sin pensarlo, se reprendió interiormente por su descuido, Sakura no había pedido su opinión, no debió abrir la boca.

—Si te gusta puedes quedártelo, odio como se me ve — Sakura dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo sin importarle su futuro. Cerró el armario con exasperación mientras las lágrimas luchaban por inundar sus ojos y se deslizaba hacia el suelo con evidente frustración.

—Sakura…

—Solo sal de aquí Temari, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie su voz ni siquiera sonaba amenazante era casi como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor, como si le implorara no revelar algo que la avergonzara terriblemente…

Asintió levemente y como buena seguidora camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—No olvides el vestido — la suave voz de la pelirrosa se quebró al final, toda su fortaleza desapareció y una parte de ella se lleno de tristeza al verla tan destrozada…a punto de ahogarse en sus propias lagrimas.

* * *

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de una pelinegra, y volvió a latir cuando noto que la diferencia de edades era magistral, esbozó su mejor sonrisa encantadora, Sasuke la llamaba "La sonrisa para madres", y si, era muy efectiva.

—Naruto, encanto, que bueno verte — Kasumi Hyuga, y toda su magnificencia envolvieron a Naruto, una sensación de calidez se instaló en su pecho, ver a la madre de la que él llamaba "Su primer amor", siempre era reconfortante, nunca estuvo seguro del por qué, pero tal vez el saber que ella era la causa de que Hinata existiera era suficiente para rendirle adoración.

—Kasumi, puedo decir lo mismo –-tomo la mano de la mujer, y justo como su madre le enseño deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Siempre un caballero Naruto, tu madre debe estar orgullosa.

El rubio sonrió como un niño pequeño ante el gesto de aprobación de su "Suegra Platónica" y escondió sus manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones demostrando su nerviosismo.

—Realmente espero que sí, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas últimamente? –su voz tenía el perfecto tono de cordialidad y curiosidad sana que su madre le enseñó a utilizar cuando quería establecer una conversación cordial y agradable, y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando la mirada de la señora Hyuga adquirió ese brillo de entusiasmo, _igual que su hija…_

—Ahora que Hinata está de regreso las cosas se han puesto un poco más de cabeza, pero supongo que ya debes saberlo, estás acostumbrado a lidiar con ella—el tono lleno de cariño con el que la mujer se refería a su hija, obligaba al rubio a preguntarse por qué las cosas siempre eran tan difíciles entre madre e hija, tal vez es que fueran tan parecidas que ni ellas mismas sabían cómo desarrollar su relación.

—Las cosas con Hinata siempre son complicadas, es parte de su encanto — se reprendió mentalmente al escuchar las palabras en su mente, sonó como un idiota enamorado.

—Siempre es un placer escucharte hablar de Hinata, siempre soñé con que tú y ella…— la vio negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía como una chiquilla emocionada — olvídalo tonterías de madres. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Aún no, — una pequeña mentira no cambiaría nada, tampoco es como si le fuese a decir que habían discutido su terrible situación — ¿está en casa? ocultar la ansiedad de su voz, la necesidad de saber de ella, pero si conocía a la señora Hyuga no valdría la pena, la expresión de comprensión que el rostro de la mujer reflejaba se lo confirmó, sonrió tímidamente, como pidiendo perdón por lo que sentía.

—Salió temprano, podrías esperarla, puedes subir si quieres.

—No creo poder, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo Naruto.

—Puedo decir lo mismo Kasumi.

— ¿Sabes? Aquí entre nosotros dos, promete que no le dirás a nadie – Naruto asintió con una sonrisa ante el tono juguetón y de misterio usado por la menor de tres hermanos, — aún tengo la esperanza de que mis nietos sean pelinegros de ojos azules, o tal vez rubios, lo que Dios quiera.

Sonrió avergonzado, y a la vez agradecido, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la besaba una vez más ahora a modo de despedida, con una cálida llama de esperanza iluminando su oscuro interior.

Una vez más con las manos en sus bolsillos se dispuso a salir del hotel, resistiendo el deseo de sentarse por ahí y esperar a la hermosa pelinegra.

—Oh joven Sabaku No imagino que su presencia aquí se debe a Hinata ¿me equivoco? -– el joven rubio detuvo su huida del lugar y observó con curiosidad la escena que se desarrollaba junto a él, ese si sus ojos no lo engañaban eran la cita de Hinata, el pelirrojo que la acompaño a la fiesta del beso, el mismo que le dejó un ojo morado a Sasuke y el mismo que había estado enamorado de Hinata desde tercer año.

—Señora Hyuga, un placer verla de nuevo, en realidad tiene razón, vine a buscarla, pero me dijeron que no estaba y he decidido esperarla ¿le molesta?— el tono del pelirrojo lo obligó a sonreír con burla, una sonrisa de la que el mismísimo Sasuke estaría orgulloso, se sentía como un intruso, pero no podía irse, una fuerza llamada "celos" se lo impedía, y en ningún momento su conciencia le recordó que tenia novia.

—Oh para nada, aunque deberías saber que Hinata y Tokio nunca han sido una buena combinación, podrías desesperarte mientras esperas.

—Creo que correré el riesgo.

—De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día – la mujer pelinegra sonrió con educación, justo como su madre le había enseñado y se permitió enfocar su vista en el joven rubio junto a Kotaro.

—Naruto ¿sigues aquí?

El aludido se sintió como un niño pequeño descubierto en plena travesura, sonrió con encanto, y enfocó su mirada en la cosa pelirroja detrás de la mujer pelinegra, a Sasuke no le gustaría nada la idea de ese tipo en el hotel.

—Decidí esperar a Sasuke, aunque creo que es mejor que me retire, podría encontrar mis cosas en la entrada de casa — una mentira de la que Sakura podría estar orgullosa, _Sakura,_ su mirada se oscureció, y un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho ¿culpa? Casi ni la distinguía, ya era algo tan común como respirar, siempre estaba ahí, consumiéndolo, recordándole lo que había hecho y a quien le había roto el corazón.

* * *

Vista adentrándose a una de las tiendas de música más vistosa de aquella cuadra, Kasumi Hyuga y su eterna mirada Uchiha.

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche recorrían el lugar con curiosidad, como si estuviese reconociendo el terreno, como un depredador analiza a su presa, acarició con magnifica delicadeza el único piano de cola que estaba en el lugar y continuo con su recorrido sin molestarse en ser atendida.

Casi se sentía como cuando tenía 16 años y debía actuar de mensajera entre su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida de aquel entonces…

Decir que lamentaba el hecho de que ese par no hubiesen terminado juntos seria una mentira de tamaños colosales, si ese amor hubiese sido posible sus sobrinos no existirían, y ella era una mujer lo suficientemente egoísta como para poner a su familia sobre todas las cosas…aunque muchas veces no pudiera demostrarlo.

—Me encantaría decir que es una sorpresa verte aquí, pero creo que ya veía venir algo como esto, — el mismo tono frío con el que siempre se dirigió a ella, algo que ni todos los años sin verse pudo cambiar, Kasumi sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba al pelirrojo frente a ella, era increíble la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde que ellos eran unos adolescentes.

—Siempre tan educado Shota, — lo vio fruncir el ceño ante su sarcástica respuesta.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta y rodó los ojos ante el absurdo intento del pelirrojo en tratar de leer su mente y de descubrir el significado de su mirada. Nunca nadie había podido hacerlo, ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni siquiera Hyashi había sido capaz de cometer tal hazaña, ¿qué hacía pensar a ese músico de pacotilla que él podría?

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kasumi?—escuchar su voz de nuevo la obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos y recordarse la razón de su visita, — No creo que Mikoto aún piense en utilizarte como mensajera, — La pelinegra notó como los ojos celestes del pelirrojo adquirieron un extraño brillo cuando sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de Mikoto, levantando una ceja justo como cuando era adolescente y gobernaba el mundo, utilizó el tono despectivo y mordaz reservado para el _"Infiltrado"_

—Oh querido ella ni siquiera está en la ciudad.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A qué debo el honor de que la Reina del Hielo visite a este simple mortal?

Kasumi caminó alrededor del salón con todos esos magníficos instrumentos adueñándose del lugar, reconociendo territorio mientras contenía el impulso de rodar los ojos exasperada y posiblemente darle una sonora bofetada a ese impertinente, ni siquiera todos los años que había transcurrido le habían enseñado a comportarse como se debía.

— ¿Por qué _tu_ hijo esta rondando a mi hija?

Shota sonrió con desprecio mal disimulado al escuchar cómo esa oración salía de los labios de la pelinegra, casi se sentía con 16 años de nuevo. No pudo evitar el tono de reproche con el que la pregunta salió de sus labios.

— ¿Ahora te metes en relaciones de adolescentes?

La pelinegra sonrió como solo una Uchiha podría hacerlo, siempre supo el motivo por el cual Sabaku No la detestaba tanto, pero poder comprobarlo siempre era satisfactorio.

—Oh por Dios santísimo, supéralo, ella no te habría escogido de ninguna manera.

—Estábamos enamorados Kasumi, ¿entiendes el concepto? Yo la amaba y ella me amaba a mí, estaríamos juntas por siempre y seriamos felices, ¿era tan difícil de entender?

—Shota, para ella nunca habría nadie aparte de Fugaku, tú ni siquiera eras una opción, ella siempre lo escogerá a él, sin importar nada, acéptalo de una vez.

—Hace no mucho tiempo me escogió a mí.

* * *

Vista bajo la protectora sombra del que podríamos decir es nuestro árbol favorito, la perdida y encontrada Hinata Hyuga siendo atormentada por sus demonios internos y un sentimiento de culpa tan pesado como sus apellidos.

Dejó que el viento acariciara su oscuro cabello, que lo desordenara, que le regala esa sensación de frescura que ya no recordaba. Parpadeó con rapidez para alejar las lagrimas de sus ojos, no lloraría, no tenía sentido, las lagrimas no limpiarían su culpa ni le darían el perdón de Sakura. Se recostó sobre el tronco de ese gran árbol que la abrazaba protectoramente, justo como lo hacía cuando era una niña. Extrañó su vida, extrañó a sus amigos, y lo extrañó a él…

¿A dónde había ido a parar la perfecta vida de la que era parte?

Vale, tal vez no era perfecta, pero era perfecta para ella, eso la hacía feliz…ya no recordaba cómo se sentía la felicidad…

Aunque en situaciones como esta, donde todo el puto mundo está de cabeza, la felicidad era relativa….Como todo en su vida…

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como un cuerpo se sentaba junto a ella, dejó que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos y tratara de consolarla, no tenía sentido, estaba como una vez dijo Sakura "_inconsolable",_ no tenía ni fuerzas para oponer resistencia.

Se sintió como muñeca de porcelana, la facilidad con la que él la coloco entre sus piernas la sorprendió, ella no era la cosa más ligera del mundo, sin embargo dejó que la mimara, justo como cuando eran niños, que jugara con su cabello y hundiera la nariz en este mientras aspiraba el aroma de su shampo.

Sintió como besaba su cabello, su mejilla, ni siquiera trató de impedir que sus suaves labios se posaran sobre los de ella, y la obligara a reaccionar, fue un beso gentil, suave, lleno de cariño, había olvidado lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser, más que un beso era una caricia de reconocimiento entre sus labios, sus manos adquirieron vida propia y acariciaron las mejillas del rubio, y jugaron con su cabello. Sintió como pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, como solo un caballero como él podría hacerlo, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse sintió como su boca era invadida y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la descarga eléctrica que el beso le producía, lo había extrañado tanto que dolía, nunca fue suyo, ni nunca lo sería, pero eso no evitaba que doliera. Y con la idea del dolor el recuerdo de unos ojos jades llenos de tristeza y decepción invadieron su mente, el terrible peso que había desaparecido mientras era besada regreso a su pecho con más fuerza que la primera vez, dolía más, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para contenerlas, un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del rubio, lloro como no había llorado en años, su cuerpo se sacudía levemente a causa del llanto.

—Sakura me odia — sabía que no era necesario dar alguna explicación por su comportamiento, estaba casi segura que él más que nadie entendería lo que sucedía.

—No te odia, eres su mejor amiga, además eres Hinata ¿cómo alguien sería capaz de odiarte? — incluso en lo doloroso de la situación fue capaz de sonreír, ahí apoyada contra el hombro de su _primer amor_, el novio de su mejor amiga, con ese pensamiento en su mente se obligó a alejarse de los brazos que la rodeaban protectoramente.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y bajar la mirada derrotado, aceptando la silenciosa despedida, no había que decir nada más, estaba claro, eso era un punto final al intento de aventura que pudieron tener…

—Es Sakura, mi amiga, mi hermana, tu novia, una de las personas más importantes para ti, para mi…no podemos, no podemos hacerle esto, — sonaba decidida, el rastro de dolor desapareció de su voz.

Dio uno, dos pasos hacia atrás antes de ser detenida y acorralada contra el tronco del árbol que tantas veces la protegió, ahí estaba frente a ella ese rubio magnifico que no tenía derecho a ser tan guapo, traía el traje de la noche anterior, y una mirada llena de desolación.

Naruto se odió una vez más, se recordó lo despreciable que era, un maldito hijo de puta, un desgraciado, pero eso no evitó se lanzara como un animal hambriento hacia los labios de Hinata, la besó como nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad, quiso transmitirle su dolor y el deseo que tenia de sus labios, dejó que su cuerpo se pegara al de ella y que su retorcida alma disfrutara de placer al escucharla soltar un gemido de placer antes de separarse de ella y poder verla a ojos…

Ahí estaba el verdadero final…

O eso pensó él antes de que Hinata lanzara los brazos a su cuello y lo acercara a ella con desesperación y le permitiera perderse en sus labios una vez más…

"_**Muchos estarán escandalizados y otros nunca podrán salir del estado de shock…pero aquí en la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio, mientras la gran mayoría aún se revuelven entre sus sabanas o en los brazos de alguien más…todo un mundo se pone de cabeza…una vez más…**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí lo único que puedo hacer es darles las gracias...**_

_**Ya saben...criticas constructivas y recomendaciones siempre son bien recibidas...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ahora...¿Quien sigue el manga?_**

**_woooow_**

**_Sasuke está de regreso...!_**

**_Y nadie me puede negar que hubo Sasusaku...nadie..!_**

**_Ese "Sakura" me mató fue tan tan...!_**

**_Y los reviews alegran el día..._**


End file.
